Panty and Stocking with Duster
by AlphaPheonix
Summary: Things change in Daten City when Duster, the Metaverser posing as a Nephilim, comes to the city in the middle of a war between good and evil in search of one of the remaining Conquerors. How will the city fare against his presence? And how will a pair of sister Angels handle this powerful stranger?
1. Duster in Daten City

**Third Person P.O.V.:**

Daten City, a town clinging to the threshold between Heaven and Hell. Where the peace of it's human inhabitants is regularly tempered by foul tempered evil spirits. This city is protected by two guardians, angels sent down as punishment for their crass behavior. Their objective is to obtain spirit coins by defeating ghosts, once they gain enough, they will be let back into Heaven. Neither they, nor their handler, know of the trouble they are about to encounter.

Near a church at the top of a hill, a small and stupid green dog is struck by lightning. A black reverend with an enormous afro hits the dog with a mallet, causing him to cough up a small slip of paper. After he is done reading he sounds a siren, waking up a petite blonde who was trying to sleep in after a long night of sex with a milkman, and a shapely girl with pale skin, and blue hair with pink highlights, who sat up, registered what was going on, and attempted to fall back asleep, pulling the covers over her head. Soon, both girls, plus the milkman, are sent downstairs on a couch, landing on top of the green dog.

"Having a good morning, Panty," asked the reverend.

"That's your cue to go, sweet cheeks," said the blonde girl named Panty, as she waved to the milkman and stretched as he left while saying he'd call her. She merely yawned in response.

"And how are you feeling this morning, Stocking?"

"Fuck off," said the blue haired girl as she flicked some of her hair aside. "Don't talk to me until I've had my goddamn sugar." She then proceeded to take a bite of a strawberry cake she had sitting in her lap. The two girls sat on a couch, Panty snoring, and Stocking sucking away at a sugary drink as the reverend stood nearby patiently. He waited a few seconds before speaking.

"Heaven has blessed us with a clue that should lead us to another ghost to take out! Listen up!" He then started digging in his afro for something." He pulled out the slip of paper spat out by the dog earlier and showed it to them. "Water Closet! That means bathroom!" The only response was the small green dog constantly yelling 'Chuck'. The reverend was about to pull on a rope to reveal a monitor, when another bolt of lightning struck the dog. It spat out another slip of paper, which the reverend read. "What?! The ghost is already destroyed?!"

"Does that mean someone is doing our job for us," asked Panty. "Sweet, that means we can sleep in." Another bolt of lightning struck the dog, drawing Panty's interest. "Huh, busy day for Chuck, huh Stocking?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since he's been hit three times." The reverend read the slip of paper Chuck spat out.

"It seems Heaven has decided to send you bitches some help! Great! Maybe this new angel can actually give a fuck about their job!" Another bolt of lightning hit Chuck as he tried to sneak a bite at Stocking's cake. This time, Chuck just spat out a line of smoke that appeared as a word to the three of them. The word read 'Nephilim', "What?! A Nephilim?! Why the hell is Heaven sending one of those?!" A fifth bolt of lightning and this time a voice came out.

"Because I said so," said the voice. "No backtalking Garterbelt!"

"Did God just speak through Chuck," asked Stocking. "This must be important."

"I don't care," said Panty. "Less work for us means more fun for me." There was a knock at the church's doors.

"That must be the Nephilim," said Garterbelt. "Chuck! Get the door!" Chuck saluted and ran to the door, only to be squashed as it was kicked in. A man with short white hair, wearing a dark blue, sleeveless duster over a pair of dark faded jeans and a dark grey shirt with combat boots and a pair of sunglasses. He looked to see what the door hit and shrugged. The three of them watched as he walked over to them.

"One shitty ghost dead. And someone is two ghost coins richer. Catch cutie." He said as he tossed the coins at Stocking. The girl blushed when she realized the stranger was talking to her and barely registered that the coins were in her hand. He made his way to Garterbelt and gave him a two fingered salute.

"Phoenix Mason, codename; Duster, reporting for duty."

"A soldier?"

"Yes sir, in more ways than one. I was sent here because there is something now on this planet that the Anarchy Sisters can't handle alone. My job is to assist them in any way I can, and they, in turn, will then help me take down my target."

"Them help you?! Hah! That'll be the day!"

"All it takes is the right motivation. I'll figure out what that is later. For now, I need a place to stay."

"YOU CAN STAY WITH ME!" Shouted the sisters, who glared at each other when they realized what the other just said. Duster merely smiled as he faced Stocking. She blushed when he winked at her.

"There is a spare room next to Stockings. You can stay there. Just don't bother me while you're here!"

"I make no promises." He made his way up the stairs, ignoring Garter's glare and Panty's lustful stare. He glanced back at Stocking and caught her eye. She blushed and looked away quickly. Duster just smiled and kept climbing the stairs.

"You bitches get the day off! Looks like Duster took care of things for you!" Stocking ignored him as she looked to where the Nephilim boy had gone.

As Duster made closed the door to what was now his room, he pulled out a small device and placed it on the ground. "Call Gallio." He said. Instantly, a holo-screen appeared from the device and showed a room filled with multiple gadgets in various stages of development and a man in the immediate foreground, a girl about the age of 8 standing next to him.

"Oh," said the child as she looked up from what the man was working on. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hey, Alma!" Duster smiled, grateful for his adoptive daughter. "Gallio, how's my new weapon?"

"Coming along slowly, it's a very sophisticated design you asked me to complete."

"It's based on the guns used by Angels and Demons on this world. It should convert my own spiritual energy into a nonlethal blasts for mortal beings unless I view them as an enemy, and damaging shots for anything of a supernatural origin."

"I get it, it's just going to take some time. Until then you'll have to stick to your initial weapon to handle the ghosts, and any poltergeists that may appear."

"I know, by the way, has the Fate Note told us who is here?"

"No," said Alma, fiddling with a blaster and hiding it behind her back when it goes off, nearly hitting Gallio. She chuckles nervously as he grunts and goes back to his work. "Whatever they're doing to hide from the Fates and Eternity, it's damn effective."

"Alma…"

"Sorry. But you have to admit, you are a bad influence, despite trying to set a good example."

"Do as I say…"

"…Not as you do. It's a bit hypocritical isn't it?"

"How much did you teach her," asked Gallio.

"The basics for kids," said Duster. "But remember, she is psychic. And because she's grown up with me, she's managed to retain more information. She's probably the smartest 8-year-old in the Metaverse."

"Not probably," she said. "I am the smartest."

"She's definitely the humblest," said Gallio. "I'll keep you informed on the weapons progress. Don't bother with regular check ins."

"Don't call us, we'll call you," said Alma smiling. "Bye, Daddy!" She waved as they cut the connection. Phoenix 'Duster' Mason smiled as he collected the holo-projector. He was starting to decorate his room when he heard a knock at the door. He went to it and found a grinning Panty on the other side.

"Can I help you," he asked her, already guessing what she wanted.

"I've got an itch you can scratch." She said seductively. She tried stepping into the room, only for him to keep her out.

"Pretty sure you've probably got something to do that for you. And in case you didn't get the hint, let me make it clearer for you." He shut the door in her face. He heard her growl and stomp away and smiled as he heard her door slam. "Oh, this is going to be fun." He finished decorating his room as he heard another, more timid, knock at his door. He saw Stocking on the other side, blushing lightly and seeming a bit shy. "Yes?"

"Me and Panty were going shopping at the mall, I was wondering if you wanted to go with us."

"Hmm, spend the day with a beautiful girl and her annoying sister?" He made it seem like he was thinking for a few seconds before smiling at her. "Sure, I'll go. Just don't expect me to carry anything, not unless you're willing to go out with me and be my girlfriend." Stocking just blushed darker and tried composing herself before replying.

"W-we j-just met though." He smiled as he leaned in closer, making her blush even more.

"Doesn't mean we can't get to know each other." He turned around and went to get a hat from his bag. She noticed a symbol on the back of his duster. It looked like a pair of wings behind a sword and a lion in front of the blade of the sword, all colored white. She was about to ask about it when she saw a picture of him with a little girl standing over the corpse of what seemed like a dragon.

"Who's that, your sister?"

"Hmm?" He looked where she was pointing and smiled. "Oh, no. That's my daughter, Alma."

"Y-you have a daughter…" she said, sounding a bit depressed. "I'm sure you and your wife must be proud."

"Not married. Alma is my adopted daughter. Been raising her alone for 8 years." He smiled with pride at the picture. Stocking saw him and smiled slightly.

' _He seems like a great father. I hope I can meet her. W-wait! What am I thinking?! I just met him, and I already want to meet his daughter?! What's wrong with me?!'_ She smacked her cheeks to control the blush she felt coming. Duster turned to her and smiled, putting a red beret on his head, covering most of his snow-white hair.

"Ready to go?"

"Y-yes!" After meeting up with Panty, the three started to go to the mall. Phoenix stopped as he saw Panty's car, See Through.

"Yeah, I'm not getting in that thing."

"Why the hell not," said Panty.

"I've got my own ride." He whistled loudly, and a whinny sounded. A horse made of shadow galloped from the shadow of the house and stood next to Duster. "Easy boy, easy." He smiled as he patted the horses side. "Ladies, meet Shadowmere. My trusty steed, given to me by my teacher, a while ago." Stocking walked slowly. Shadowmere looked at her for a second before bowing his head, allowing her to pet him. She smiled as she pet the shadowy horse.

"He's beautiful." Shadowmere stamped in annoyance. "Sorry, handsome." He merely snorted, feigning indifference. Stocking giggled as Phoenix rolled his eyes.

"Vanity will be the death of you, old friend."

"Your horse is cool, and all," said Panty. "But won't he be a bit conspicuous in the streets?"

"Don't know which I should be more impressed by, the fact that you made a good point, or that you know what conspicuous means." Stocking laughed as Panty glared. "And relax, Blondie, Shadowmere chooses his horse form as default. I've learned he can take the form of different vehicles, he doesn't care as long as he gets to run. Shadowmere, cycle mode please." Shadowmere reared back and whinnied as he changed into a black motorcycle with silver accents and red headlights. Duster smiled as Shadowmere whinnied again, this time sounding like a motorcycle engine. He climbed onto the horse and held his hand out to Stocking. "Care to join me?"

"S-sure." Stocking took his hand and climbed right behind him. As soon as she adjusted her dress, shadows formed around her head, making a helmet. She saw the same thing happen around his head.

"Hold on tight," he told her. "He likes going fast."

"What do you..?" She shrieked and wrapped her arms around his waist as Shadowmere reared back and took off.

"Hey," shouted Panty as she started See Through and took off after them.

"Tell me which way to go," he shouted over the wind at Stocking.

"O-ok! Next left!" Duster continued driving, following Stocking's instructions. In just a few minutes, they got to the mall. The helmet left Stockings hair and she noticed she wasn't suffering from helmet hair in Shadowmere's mirror. "That was fun!" Shadowmere revved and Duster smiled.

"Shadowmere thanks you." They saw Panty pull up to the space next to them.

"How did you manage to get every green in the city, while I got all the reds?"

"Just lucky," said Duster, smiling. Panty grunted in frustration and walked to the mall.

"Come on Stocking!"

"We'd better not keep her waiting," said the Gothic Lolita. "She'll just get angrier and more annoying."

"Alright," said Duster. "Let's go."

 **Stocking's P.O.V.:**

I followed Duster into the mall, wondering who exactly this Nephilim was. He was a gentleman, and he didn't drool over my sister even once since we'd met, not like most other guys. He was different. All I knew about him was that he was a Nephilim, half Demon and half Angel, he had a daughter and was apparently a loving father, and he was apparently drawn to me over my sister. He didn't mind following along as we browsed store after store. I was only a little bit annoyed when he refused to carry things for us, but then his words from earlier came to mind and I blushed again.

"Hey," said Panty. "You're a guy escorting two hot girls in a mall! The least you could do is carry our stuff!"

"What's in it for me? And don't say a night with you. It's not worth it if you're the one offering Blondie." I couldn't help blushing as I heard the implied sentence that he might reconsider if it was me offering. I shook my head and tried clearing my thoughts of that line of thinking. We continued into the mall, Panty flirting with any guy she came across, regardless of if they had a girl with them or not. Duster stayed by me the whole time, we talked about random things and kept walking, he even bought me a few sweets when I was torn from talking with him and looking at my favorite sweets shop.

We met back up with Panty, who had just finished a fling with a guy in the restroom, at the food court. He ordered me more sweets and got himself a pizza. "So," said Phoenix as he took a bite of his pizza. He finished eating it and looked us. "What can you tell me about Daten City?"

"This place is a shit hole," said Panty, a strip of bacon dangling from her teeth from the burger she was eating. "full of ghosts, and despair. Lots of cute men though."

"Yeah, don't care about that last part. How are so many ghosts popping up?"

"This city was built near a hell portal," said Stocking. "Evil thoughts and emotions basically affect humans as they die and corrupt them, turning them into ghosts."

"Oh, great. Better reconsider bringing Alma here then, that much despair isn't good for her."

"Who's Alma," asked Panty, "Your girlfriend? Better hope she doesn't catch you flirting with my sister."

"Alma is my daughter, she's a high level psionic, her empathy is high enough that she can feel multiple peoples feelings at once, it tends to overwhelm her if I don't help her out whenever I can if she's surrounded by people."

"You have a daughter," asked Panty. "So you were married."

"He wasn't," said Stocking. "I asked him the same thing before we left. Alma's adopted. I just don't know how you came to adopt her, Duster."

"Her mother's family was known for their psionic abilities in certain circles. Alma's birth mother died in childbirth, along with Alma's twin sister. This meant that all that power was absorbed by Alma herself. When she was only a few months old, her father noticed strange things happening. Toys he placed out of reach somehow in her arms when she came back into the room, things she didn't like pushed away as she cried.

"Eventually he learned of her mothers family secret and proposed to use her to start psionic experiments at his company, not caring if it would bring harm to her." I watched as his anger started growing, he crushed the can of soda in his hand as he told the story. "I saw what the experiments were. Taking genetic samples from blood, skin, and bone marrow, putting her in severe pain. Putting her in extreme isolation to not harm anyone with her powers. I even saw plans to artificially impregnate her when she was old enough to see if they could replicate her abilities. If her powers grew out of hand…" I noticed he was starting to tear up behind his sunglasses. I could already guess what they were planning to do based on his reaction alone. I rubbed his back, letting him know it was alright. Panty was a bit slower and asked.

"What were they planning to do," she asked. I glared at her and saw her face full of fear and confusion. She'd already guessed but asked anyway.

"They were going to kill her!" Everything around us seemed to stop, that's how quiet it had gotten. Duster was shaking in anger, dredging up emotions I'm sure he'd have rather kept down. He started crying more, his anger rising. "She was nothing but a test subject to him!" He slammed his fists down on the table, causing massive dents. "I had to save her, and he had already proposed his plans for her to his superiors. I did the only thing I could think of." I noticed his shoulder showing blood red tattoos now, tally marks. "I hunted down all of them, regardless of their lives. They wanted to use her for immoral experiments, with no regards for her health or safety."

He removed his sunglasses, and I gasped as I saw his eyes. One was silver ringed with red, the other looked like a silver clock, most likely why he was wearing sunglasses in the first place. "You killed them all." Said Panty. Shock on her face. I looked at our new partner and saw his face harden.

"I did more than just kill them, I made them suffer. Tortured them for every year they'd have harmed her in any way shape or form. I made them scream, and once I got to her father, I burned him alive." He fingered a jeweled locket he wore. He started calming down and looked at us. "I made it seem like I was her only living relative and adopted her afterwards." He sighed and replaced the sunglasses. "She's been the only light in my life since then, because of her, I haven't given in to the vengeful bloodlust since. But once something happens to her, I know I'm going to snap." He grew quiet after that, calming himself down, repressing his emotions. I needed to find some way to help him deal with his emotions, I would help him. I heard a commotion behind me and looked to see a few high school boys harassing some girls.

 **Duster's P.O.V.:**

To be honest, I probably could've handled that differently, but every time I think of Harlan Wade, and the way every version was set on using every version of Alma, I get angry. After my little episode, I needed to vent, that's when I noticed the high school students. I growled internally. "Excuse me," I told the girls as I stood up. "I'll be right back." I walked over to them as one of the boys trapped a girl against a wall and attempted to feel her up out of other peoples view. _'Fucking bastard.'_ I grabbed his hand and pulled him from her, twisting his arm around his back. I looked at the girl, smiling kindly. "You can go miss, I'll handle him and his friends."

She nodded gratefully and her and her friends ran from the food court. I tossed the boy to his friends and wiped my hands as he glared at me. "Don't you know who I fucking am?!"

"You're a little dickless fuckboy. One who's got nothing better to do than harass girls just because you think you can. Let me guess, lots of money, powerful family, friends who can help you fight me, yada, yada, yada. I've heard it all before. Let me skip to my part. I hate guys like you. Entitled pieces of shit who think they can buy their way out of any situation. Well, I've got news for you, you sheltered fuck bucket, not everyone has a price. Now, you've only got two choices," I grabbed my duster and turned it into a shield with blades all around it. "You can fight me, and ultimately go home bruised, beaten and broken, all of which will be done in self-defense, mind you, or you can run.

"Please remember that either option means you have no dignity afterwards, while only one has you leave with no dignity, and broken bones. So," I grinned darkly at them as they sweat in fear and the leader pissed his pants. "what's it going to be boys?" They scrambled over themselves as they ran from me, afraid for their lives. I sighed as I turned my shield back and put my duster back on. "Damn, they were smart for fucking rich perverts." I rejoined Panty and Stocking and sighed. I felt Stocking put her hand on my shoulder. I smiled kindly at her. The girls that were being harassed came up to me.

"Thank you, sir." Said the girl who was pinned to the wall. She bowed to me gratefully as her friends did as well.

"It's nothing. I just did what anyone should do." They smiled at me and left after the girl I saved kissed my cheek and left her number. I shook my head, chuckling softly as Stocking pouted. Deciding that there was nothing left to do at the mall, I bought Stocking more sweets, getting a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek as thanks. We climbed onto Shadowmere and followed Panty in See Through back to the church. As we got back, I climbed onto the roof, Stocking behind me. We watched the stars in silence until she fell asleep, using me as a pillow. I got up, picking her up in my arms, and carried her to her room. I laid her down on her bed and tried moving away, only for her to wrap her arms around my neck and pull me down to her, trapping my face in between her breasts. I tried to get up, but she only hugged me tighter.

' _Great, not fully complaining but my hearing is gonna be shot when she wakes up. Problem for later.'_ I stayed awake, trying to move out of her arms several times during the night, only to be met with more constrictor strength hugs. When she finally woke up, she yawned and noticed her stuffed cat, Honekoneko, beside her instead of in her arms. I tapped her arms, blushing as she woke up. "Hi, can you let go now? I've been stuck here since I put you back in your bed last night. You're deceptively strong you know?" She screamed and slapped me out of her bed in embarrassment.

I groaned as I hit the wall next to the door. I turned to Stocking.

"Again, deceptively strong." She blushed and rushed to me.

"I'm sorry! You scared me!"

"It's fine. I just need to remember about that next time."

"N-next time?!"

"Uh… I mean…" Now I was blushing. Stocking got out of bed and guided me to the doorway.

"I need to change. Can you…"

"Oh, uh sure." I stepped out of the room and went down to the church. Garterbelt saw me as soon as I walked in.

"There you are, Duster. There's a message for you from Heaven."

"Oh, yeah? What's it say."

"Get a job and become a teacher!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And the girls?"

"They've got something else to handle." He looked behind me. "Stocking! We've got a speedy ghost for you and your sister to deal with! Get your slut of a sister and go!"

"She's not here."

"Dammit! Duster, go with Stocking! She needs all the help she can get with this one!"

"On it boss." We went outside, and I whistled. Shadowmere galloped over and snorted. I helped Stocking onto him, climbed on myself, and we took off after the car chase that was going on. Shadowmere kept pace with the ghost possessed car as it caused several cop cars to spin out and start a massive pileup. "Whoa! We gotta take this thing out now! You want to handle it or should I?!"

"Will Shadowmere let me take the reins?!"

"Yes!"

"Then you handle the ghost! I'll keep up with you!" I handed her the reins and stood up behind her. I jumped onto the car, holding on for my life.

"Hey! Get off me!" shouted the ghost. I slipped off my duster carefully.

"In the name of the light, and the court of the shadows. Vanquish my enemy eternally bound to this mortal plane. Awaken the weapon of this forsaken warrior. Unleash the fury of Heaven and Hell! Repent corrupted soul, for your face a Nephilim Assassin!" My duster turned into a shield which hooked onto my arm. I slammed the shields blade into the head of the ghost, slicing the car in half. The ghosts head fell to ground as I flew off the bisected car and onto Shadowmere as Stocking pulled of one of her Stockings, changed it into a katana, and stabbed the head as we rode past. "Hah! Take that bastard! Whoo!" As I celebrated, I didn't realize where my hand ended up, nor did I notice Stockings heavy breathing as my hand had landed on her breast and my arm was binding her own arm to her body.

"Duster…"

"Yeah? What's u…" I looked at her and blushed heavily. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't…"

"Don't say another word and squeeze harder."

"Uh… what…"

"Just do as I say!" I nodded and did just that as the heavenly gong sounded. I caught the ghost coins as Stocking brought Shadowmere to a stop in a forest. She pushed me to the ground and climbed on top of me.

"Are you ok?"

"I-I sort of have a fetish. And you kinda triggered it."

"What kind of fetish?" She blushed and hid her eyes behind her bangs. She stammered and said something softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you."

"I said I have a BDSM fetish!" we both blushed as she screamed.

"I-I see. And when I did what I did…"

"You triggered it." She leaned down, breathing heavily. "Can you help me?" I sighed and snapped. Roped kunai appeared attached to my arm as my duster appeared on my back again. I smiled as I used magic to expand the ropes and toss them around Stocking before suspending her in the air. She squeaked in surprise and pleasure at what was happening. I smiled as I walked to her.

"You sure?" She didn't say anything. She just nodded, breathing heavily. "I'm afraid you need to talk if you want me to continue." She blushed darkly as I tightened the ropes.

"P-please! Please keep going!" I smiled and kissed her.

"As the lady commands."

As we got to the compound, Stocking was sighing in satisfaction, hugging my arm. Garter looked at us as we walked into the church. "Good work taking out the ghost, you two. Have either of you seen Panty?"

"Nope, she's probably screwing some random John again," said Stocking. She sighed happily as she hugged my arm. Garter looked at me.

"Duster, you've got a visitor."

"Who's visiting me?"

"She said she's your daughter."

"Alma's here?!" I asked, worried about how the negative energy surrounding Daten City would be affecting her. "Where is she?!"

"She collapsed a little bit after she got here. I laid her down in your room." I bolted up to her, worried, Stocking trailing just behind me. I opened the door to my room and saw Alma lying in my bed holding her head. I scooped her up and held her close, traveling into her mind to help separate her own thoughts and emotions from the negative ones seeping in because of the Hell Gate.

I kept her close, singing one of her favorite songs to calm her down. Soon, Alma started feeling better as the negative emotions were purged from her mind. Her skin turned from the ashen grey she had when I walked in, to a pale white. She opened her eyes and saw me singing. "Daddy!" She hugged my neck and started sobbing. I held her close, whispering to her that she was alright. Stocking stood nearby, knowing not to do anything yet.

"Alma, what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you more information I found out. I asked the Fate Note to track anyone the Losers would see as potential allies. It showed me two red girls with horns and a weird man. I came to tell you, but the negative energy overwhelmed me almost as soon as I landed."

"Did anyone come with you?"

"No. No one knew I'd even left." I sighed and held her close.

"Please, please, please, do not do this again. Not until I've trained your mind to block out other thoughts first. I know it's a part of who you are, but you need to learn how to better sort out your own thoughts from others. I've helped you as much as I could, but I'm not a telepath." I wiped tears from her face. I slipped my necklace onto her. "Here, wear this. It's gotta a small shielding charm on it to block out all external mental influences. It'll also work on your own so that you can block out the negative energy." She opened the necklace and saw the smaller picture of the one on my nightstand. She smiled as she looked at it and wiped another tear from her face.

"You're totally crying in the picture. I can see it now."

"I've told you already, I'm not crying."

"You're crying." She smiled as I rolled my eyes. I hugged her as she laughed. I noticed Stocking and smiled.

"Alma Mason, meet my new friend, Stocking Anarchy."

"Don't lie," said Alma. "I know she's your new girlfriend." She smiled as we both blushed. Stocking cleared her throat embarrassed.

"Stocking Anarchy, this is my daughter, Alma Mason."

"It's nice to meet you, Alma."

"Nice to meet you too. Hopefully you can get him to stop acting like an idiot."

"Quiet you, or no sweets before bed." Stocking gasped and hugged Alma to her.

"How could you be so cruel!" Alma smiled evilly, seeing a huge opportunity. _'Oh, you little mischievous devil. Don't know if I should be disappointed or proud.'_

"He grounds me from sweets for the smallest things. Please make him stop," she told Stocking, putting on her best puppy look. _'Proud. Definitely proud of her manipulative tactics. Well done, Alma. Using one of my girlfriends against me.'_ Stocking glared at me.

"A child shouldn't be denied sugar at all! It's God's gift to this world!" She handed Alma a key and smiled. I have a hidden stash of sweets in my room, it's protected by my stuffed cat, Honekoneko. Have as much as you want while I have a chat with your father." Alma looked like she'd just been told there was a hidden treasure, which technically it was in their eyes, and hugged her. Stocking hugged her back, kissed the top of her head like a mother would, ushered her out the door, and closed it before turning to me. I gulped when I saw the look in her eyes.

"Stocking?"

"Yes?" she started walking to me after locking the door. I tripped onto my bed as I backed away from her. She climbed on top of me.

"What are you doing?" She smiled and leaned closer to me.

"I see myself in Alma. I want to give her a sibling."

"Uh, Stocking? Isn't it a bit early to be…" she kissed me, silencing me and removed my duster.

"Shut up and fuck me."

 **Alma's P.O.V.:**

I hid as many sweets as I could in the PipBoy Gallio made for me and smiled. _'Thank you Stocking, though if I guessed right, I should be calling her 'Mama Stocking' soon.'_ I heard a thump next door and blushed. _'Very soon. Guess I woke something in her. Focus Alma. You came here for two reasons. Reason one is done, now on to reason two. Time to get a new weapon for myself. Now, what should it be? Angelic or Demonic? Decisions, decisions.'_ I thought to myself as I wandered around the church, eating a piece of cake and loving how sweet it was.

"Hey kid," said Garter. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, Dad was able to help me. I'm such an idiot. I should've known this world was had so much negative energy. I wasn't thinking as I came down here."

"You mean you didn't know?"

"I'm a human adopted by a Nephilim at a young age, most of my time was spent with my Dad on his travels. He always protected me from areas with negative energies. Said it would turn me into something… evil. Me especially, because of my abilities. Telepathy, empathy, telekinesis, medium, just about the only thing I don't have is seer abilities. Thank god for that. I never want to run the risk of seeing my death." I sat at a table as I spoke with the minister.

"Now I see how badly it does. It's so easy for the darkness to slip in. Now I wonder how Dad does it, going day after day, fighting enemies with hearts and souls almost as black as the abyss. How hasn't he lost himself?"

"You're how," said a voice from the hall. I turned around and saw a blonde girl in a red dress. "He'd almost given up. He saw what your birth father was going to do to you, and he'd almost given in to that darkness. He'd rounded up all of the people who agreed with that bastards plans, and he made them suffer. Then he went to you, adopted and raised you. He told me and my sister himself, you were his light. You brought him out of the darkness. You're how he makes it. He found something to hope for, something to fight for. He found you."

As she was telling me something I'd heard already, I teared up. Dad had told me I was his light, shining his way from darkness when I was 5 years old, just before I convinced him to teach me to fight. I didn't understand it at the time. I thought it was something every father tells his daughter. But hearing it then, from the mouth of a complete stranger, it took on a whole new meaning. Dad liked telling people how he saved me. But now, I understood. The story he tells people, about him adopting me, raising me, and becoming the pride and joy of his life. He wasn't just telling people how he saved me from a horrific fate, he was telling people how I saved him. Me, the baby he adopted, took care of, raised, and called his daughter.

I knew then why he kept me from those places and worlds now. He didn't want me to fall to the same darkness that almost consumed him, that he claims still threatens to consume him. He was afraid that if I fell, he wouldn't be able to save me. When he and Stocking came down an hour later, I hugged him. All the fear I had vanished in that hug, all the despair I felt after encountering all of those negative thoughts turned into hope. Dad was always telling me how powerful I was. I never believed him. I thought he was just boosting my ego. But when I hugged him then, it was like a beacon.

From what Gareth said he saw from his throne, this world lit up brighter than ever. It even broke past whatever the Losers were using to cloak themselves, if only temporarily. Not only that, but several ghosts that appeared in the Prime World, never came to be here. My emotions had reshaped the reality of this world, and the destiny of it's inhabitants. And they'd done something else. It was something I'd wanted for a while. Somehow, both me and Dad had felt it. Reality warped around me and changed my blood to a mix of my mothers and his rather than Harlan Wade's.

Suddenly a heavenly gong was sounded, and light shined around Panty. Heaven coins appeared around her. I watched as she looked extremely surprised. "What? How..?" I watched as the annoying green dog, Chuck, was struck by lightning and jumped back.

"Is that normal?"

"Yes," said Garterbelt. He pulled out a slip of paper from Chuck's mouth and read it. "Well, congratulations are in order Panty."

"Why," she asked confused.

"According to this, you're only one coin away from returning to Heaven." Panty stared at Garterbelt, shocked. I looked at Stocking and saw her smiling at her sister. Dad turned to me.

"Was this because of you?"

"I don't know."

The next morning, I woke up in Stockings room, she let me sleep there, opting to sleep with my Dad. Very subtle I know. I took a bunch of cookies from Stocking's hidden stash and went down to the church. I saw my Dad wearing a suit and held back a chuckle. He saw me and rolled his eyes. "Alright, yuck it up." I started laughing as he finished putting on his tie. "Yes, yes, I know. I look ridiculous."

"I think you look handsome," said Stocking. I finally noticed she was nearby and sat in her lap, eating the cookies. I smiled up at her as we ate the cookies. I looked at Dad.

"So, what's with the monkey suit?"

"'God' is sending me to investigate a school. Apparently there's something there I should check up on."

"You need to remove the sunglasses, Dad." He frowned as he remembered he had them on. He took them off, revealing his unusual eyes. "Didn't Gallio make contacts to cover those?"

"They can't cover it anymore. And the new ones don't work, my eyes just shine through."

"How did your eyes become like that," asked Stocking. I looked up at her.

"It's a long story involving one of Dad's…"

"Kurumi," said Dad as he turned to her. "She's the one I told you about last night. The one sharing my soul. I'm sure you'll meet her soon." I watched as he went over and kissed her, pulling her close. I smiled and drew the scene in a journal. "And she'll really want to meet you as well." I fake gagged and smiled as they gave me a look. Dad gave Stocking one last kiss, kissed me on the head and went to his new job. I gave the drawing one last look over before smiling and putting back in my PipBoy. I saw Stocking's sister Panty come down stairs, seeming very different.

"I thought you were out with some guy again," said Stocking.

"No, I've just been in my room, drinking. I only need one coin. One more coin and I can go home. But, what did I do?"

"You pulled me from what could've been a very dangerous downward spiral into despair. My powers are affected by my emotions. If I had slipped into a dark state of mind, my powers would've brought nightmares to life, when I'm angry, holes rip in reality when I use my powers to their fullest extent. But when my emotions are pure, when they're strong enough, like when you told me what my Dad said, my powers alter reality for the better. It's a theory Dad had when he saw exactly what I could do. I think you may have proven it, but I'm not sure. I'd have to ask 'God' about it." Panty looked off in the distance, thinking to herself. Suddenly, she went up to her room, and never came back out.

"Is she ok," I asked Stocking.

"She'll be fine. She's not used to acting selflessly. I'm sure she'll be back to her whorish attitude later."

"Language…" I told her as I walked into the kitchen.

 **Duster's P.O.V. (One week later):**

Thanks to Lucy's blessing, I was hired on the spot and was set to start teaching a week later. I'd been unable to do anything about my eyes but decided not to care. I decided just to hide the clock and concentrated. The clock changed into a red ringed silver iris, giving me a slightly evil look. I shrugged and went to the only academy in town. _'Yeah, that's staying under the radar. Guess hiding in plain sight is better than nothing.'_

When I arrived at the school, immediately I could feel the presence of a ghost. _'Oh, right the Queen Bee. That one's fucking original.'_ I made my way to my new classroom and saw it was full well-behaved students. I did the rollcall and found three students missing. _'The Queen Bee, and the Daemon Sisters. Wonder where those three are. The ghost I can leave for the Anarchy Sisters to deal with. But the Daemon Sisters are another thing. In every iteration I know of, both sides are evenly matched, par for the course when it comes to Angels and Demons in most universes.'_ I went through the lesson plans with no incident occurring until lunch. I was making my way to the teacher's lounge when I heard a familiar voice harassing girls. I smirked and grabbed my duster from my inventory and turned it into a shield. I held it in front of the wall the boy from the mall was about to slam with his palm.

He pulled his hand back in pain and turned to yell at who put the shield there and saw me. I also saw the girl from the mall there as well and smirked. "Mr. Yamashita. Apparently, my lesson at the mall didn't quite get through your head. Let me give you another lesson then." As he recognized me, he paled, remembering my warning. The girl, whose name I learned was Asuka Ishida, blushed when she saw me. "Mr. Yamashita, if I find you harassing Ms. Ishida again, you're suspended. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-y-yes sir!"

"Good, then get out of here." I watched as he ran off. I shook my head and rubbed the bridge between my eyes. "Ms. Ishida, if he tries anything like that again, I want you to report it to me, understand?" She nodded blushing and I held out the slip of paper with her number on it. "And I believe it's inappropriate for a teacher to have a students phone number." She nodded, took the paper, and ran off. I sighed as I made it to the main lobby and saw a limo pull up outside. _'Well, I already know who that is. Time to face the enemy'_ I stood by the entrance as a red carpet rolled through the lobby, crushing a boy with red hair covering his eyes. _'Oh right, him.'_ I picked him up. "Mr. Rock, perhaps next time you could consider stepping to the side rather than running in the same direction of an incoming object."

"O-oh! You're right sir!" I heard Scanty and Kneesocks enter behind me, talking about the ghost they planted in the cheerleaders somehow dying. _'Was that because of Alma?'_ I turned around and saw them about to enter the teachers lounge. "Scanty and Kneesocks Daemon, I presume?"

They turned to me and put on their best 'teachers pet' look. "Oh, hello. You must be the new teacher," said Kneesocks "Yes we are the Daemon sisters, I am Kneesocks."

"And I am Scanty."

"We're…" they both started before I interrupted them.

"…late. School started three hours ago." I wrote slips for both of them. "Detention, for both of you. I'm disappointed. You both have high marks, perfect grades, yet you show up late." Both girls grew quiet when they heard the word detention. "And don't go into the teachers lounge. It's against the rules." Hearing that, both Daemon sisters back away from the room. I remembered Brief and looked at him. "Getting hit by that carpet is technically assault. Do you want to file charges?" The sisters must have threatened him because he declined. I turned to face them, suspicious.

"The two of you better not be late again. I am not a lenient teacher." The rest of day went without incident. I managed to place bugs on both Daemon sisters which would activate as soon as they got home. I got back to the church and found Alma there alone. "Where is everyone?"

"Garter's doing something weird across town, Panty and Stocking are hunting a ghost."

"Good, then we can track the Daemon sisters. I placed a bug on each of them. Hopefully, they'll lead us to Corset, who is most likely the one the Freaks will try to recruit. Scanty and Kneesocks may be demons, but they respect rules and regulation. Once we tell them the Laws of the Multiverse, we'll get them on our side. We can't let the Freaks gain allies."

"Agreed. Which drones did you use?"

"Delta and Theta." I handed her a controller and we waited for the drones to come online. Once they did, we activated their Stealth Drives and flew them around the mansion. When we found nothing, I sighed. "Dammit. He's not there. At least now we have eyes on the enemy. Find a high perch overlooking any entrance. I'm going to do one last sweep before setting Delta down."

"Got it. And Dad?"

"Yes?"

"No peeping."

"I am not a pervert. Just go and then you can raid Stockings stash." She smiled and did just that, after setting Theta down on a perch overlooking the main foyer. I flew Delta around trying to see if the thermal lens could catch anything. The only thing I saw was two silhouettes embraced on the bed in the Daemon sisters room. Sighing, I set the drone down above the bedrooms doorway and set the motion detection system on. I joined Alma in the kitchen as Panty and Stocking walked in. I looked at them. "There you two are." I went up and kissed Stocking. I looked at Panty. "Did you get the last coin?"

"No. I let Stocking get the kill. Letting her catch up." Stocking smiled as she hugged me, not caring.

"I need your help. Both of you. I encountered two girls at the school."

"What's the matter? They flirting with the teacher?" asked Panty.

"They're demons. I'm pretty sure. Red skin, horns, worthier-than-thou attitude."

"And you need our help, why?"

"They may lead to my target. But until I can confirm that, I need a few extra sets of eyes on them.

"Have you called the others," asked Alma.

"No. Tsukiko wouldn't be able to defend herself yet, the Council can't leave, and Kurumi would…" I stopped talking as I saw Kurumi walk in, wearing a schoolgirl uniform, her hair covering her clock eye and let down in two pony tails over her shoulder. I stood there like an idiot as I watched her.

The others turned, and Alma smiled, waving at her. Kurumi smiled and waved back, using her innocent demeanor. "I would what, Phoenix?" I started stammering like an idiot as she walked over to me, smiling. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Alma drawing me. _'You could help me, kid'_ I forgot Kurumi could read my mind when she was close.

' _There's nothing to help you with, I'm not going to bite. Much'_ I blushed hearing her in my mind.

"Christ, why do you do this to me?"

"Because it's fun." She giggled cutely. She turned and bowed to the sisters. "Nice to meet you, my name is Kurumi Tokisaki." She smiled at them.

"This is Kurumi," asked Stocking. "I was expecting something different."

"Then why don't I show you how I really am?" Shadows covered her, and she was back in her Spirit Dress. Revealing her clock eye. "I'm the real, Kurumi Tokisaki. And you must be the girl that caught Phoenix's eye." She said as she went over to Stocking. Stocking blushed as she licked her cheek. "You have a nice taste. Just like the others."

"Kurumi, stop teasing her. How did you know to come down here?"

"There was a light that engulfed this World. Soon after, the Fate Note found the location of one of the escapees. Wasn't able to identify who it was. Just that they were in the city hall."

"Which means they have been in contact with Corset."

"Who's Corset?" asked Panty.

"Guy who wants to destroy the world. Evil rival of Garterbelt." I said. I turned to Kurumi. "How did you get here?"

" _Millennium Falcon._ " She looked outside and I saw the iconic smuggler ship. I turned to Alma.

"Alma, to make sure you don't get affected by this world too much, I want you to take the _Falcon_ back to the Citadel. Once you arrive, have Gallio contact me."

"Ok Dad." She gave me a hug and went to get more sweets from Stocking's stash.

"Should you be letting her fly that thing," asked Panty.

"She's a better pilot than me."

"She's what, 6?"

"8" we both said. She hugged Kurumi and Stocking and went to the ship, waving behind her.

"Bye Mama Stocking, bye Mama Kurumi!" I turned and saw both girls blushing. I could practically hear their hearts skip a beat from her words. I smiled slightly until Panty leaned closer to me.

"Having a kids really helped with the dating scene huh?"

"Shut up."

"Being a dad must be a real panty dropper…" I growled and trapped her in a headlock.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up."

"Can't breathe…"

The next day, I was grading the papers from the day before when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I looked up and saw Scanty Daemon in the doorway. "Can I help you, miss Daemon?"

"Yes. I wanted to ask if there was a way to get rid of those detentions for me and my sister." She said, leaning over the desk and showing a small amount of cleavage. _'For a stickler for the rules, she sure likes to twist them.'_ Soon my communication device chimed, I checked it in its cell phone form and saw Alma's name. I smiled and looked at Scanty. "One second please." I answered the phone on speaker phone. "Alma, shouldn't you be at school?" _'She should be able to pick up my tapping on the table and know our signal.'_

" _I was feeling sick, Auntie Sarah said I could stay home today._ " I saw Scanty straighten herself as she heard Alma on the other side of the call. Her surprised look was enough to tell me she hadn't expected me to be a father.

"Put Sarah on." I waited a few seconds and heard the Manifestation of Magic come on.

" _Hello?_ "

"Is she really sick, or did she play you like a fool like last time?" I could slightly hear Alma writing quickly to tell Sarah what was going on.

" _Checked her temperature, 101. Told her to stay. Figured you'd want to know so I had her call you._ " _'Nice acting Sarah.'_

"Alright. I'm trusting you, but if she's managed to trick you…"

" _Please. An 8-year-old trick me? What do you take me for?_ "

"She can get you just by calling you her favorite aunt, and you know it." I could hear Alma sniggering in the background and glanced at Scanty, making sure she didn't notice. "I have to go now, I have a student besides me. I'll talk to you later. Put Alma on so I can say goodbye." I waited a few seconds before Alma came back on. Try not to give your aunt too much grief."

"Who me?"

"Yes you. Love you, Alma."

"Love you too, Daddy." I heard her make a click sound to make it sound like she'd hung up and put my 'phone' down. I turned to Scanty. "Sorry about that. What was it you were asking me, Ms. Daemon?"

"Oh, um. I was asking if there was anyway to get rid of our detentions." I noticed she wasn't as flirty as before and smirked inwardly.

"No I'm afraid not. Other teachers may give you and your sister leniency for being the Mayor's daughter, but I will not. Students must follow the rules, and if they break those rules, there must be punishment. Do I make myself clear?" I asked her as I projected my commanding aura towards her. Her demon physiology must've been affected because she blushed and rubbed her thighs together.

"Y-yes sir! If you'll excuse me!" She quickly left the room and I pulled the communicator back out.

"Did the scan go through?"

"Yes," said Sarah. "Her memories are scanned. How did you come up with this plan, again?"

"I didn't Alma did. She knew you'd be the best person to ask."

"Flattered. So, how are you scanning her memories?"

"A few of my travels had me incorporating technology in my body, more specifically, my limbs and head. Surprisingly, they work well with my magic, no adverse side effects or brain damage." I made my body twitch violently before returning to normal and acting like nothing happened. Sarah just stared at me with a blank stare, unamused. "Damn. Thought I'd freak you out with that."

"I'm not Denise, I'm not gullible."

"Told you so," said Alma.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sarah, can you go through the memories and see she's seen anything?"

"Not like I got anything better to do."

"Alma, go bug Gareth."

"Ooh! New plaything!" She grinned, evilly, and ran off.

"You're abusing Gallio's mute function, aren't you?"

"Oh, hell yes. I never got a chance to fully annoy the bastard before the Infiltration, and now, I've got a partner in crime to help me."

"You are terrible."

"So I've been told, countless times. Oh, speaking of time, remind my original self to ask Kira to help with the item swap across time."

"Do I want to know?"

"Simply put, Eternity ensured that the PipBoy was swapped with itself from another point in time to make sure that I had help in my travels and combat when I was changed."

"There's still a lot you haven't told us, huh?"

"Of course, Sis. Gotta leave somethings a mystery."

"Like your magical studies?"

"Oh, gee, look at the time!"

"Phoenix… did you actually practice it yourself?..."

"I… may have cheated and used a Harry Potter world as a testing ground before applying it to myself."

"You!…"

"Gotta go, Sis! Bye!" I hung up the communicator and sighed. "Problem for the other me to deal with." I stood up and popped my neck. "Time to get to work, and try and find the Freak."


	2. Daemon Mansion

**(Duster's POV)**

* * *

I groaned as a student shook my head and slammed the door to my classroom behind them, angry I suspended them from whatever extracurricular activities they were in, and I shook my head. "I knew there was a reason I never became a full time teacher in any of my other lives."

"Then quit," said Stocking on my communicator. "It's not like you need the money anyways."

"Maybe not, but I do need something to do between Gareth's manic missions. Seriously a goddamn shit ghost?! What the hell's up with this world?!"

"Welcome to the meeting point of Heaven and Hell," said Garterbelt.

"Get off my damn coms, Garter! This is a private conversation!"

"Not until you know that the girls are heading to your school! They're going to be posing as students while they hunt for the ghost there!"

"Tell Panty to keep her legs crossed while she's here. I don't need a bunch of lustful students in my classes. Strike that, I don't need anymore lustful students in my classes."

"I'll try and see if I can get my sister to not gobble down any piece of meat she sees," said Stocking.

"Please and thank you, pointless as it may be." I shut off my coms and went to the hallway, causing several students to stop whatever questionable activities they were doing. I made my way to the cafeteria as one of the students ran up to me.

"Mr. Mason," said Asuka Ishida as she caught up. "What subjects are we going over in class today?"

"Pacific battles of the second World War and their impact on the war itself. Chapter 13, if you remember."

"Thank you, Mr. Mason!"

"And Ms. Ishida, has Mr. Yamashita been bothering you?"

"He's stopped, thank god! Thank you for that."

"No problem. Brats like him need a reminder they're not better because they have money. But I'm concerned that he may get bold once I leave this school. How do you feel about taking some self defense lessons in case that happens?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to take up too much of your time."

"It wouldn't be just you. Multiple people have expressed concern about the amount of bullying in the school. I plan on changing that. Classes start next week after classes on Wednesday. Show up if you're interested."

"OK, Mr. Mason!" She ran off and I watched the students as they went about their conversations eating their breakfast.

"Ara, ara. You're very popular, aren't you," asked someone behind me. I turned around and saw Kurumi standing in front of me, wearing the school uniform, her hair covering her clock and her sweet persona plain as day. I blushed as she smiled at me.

"You really know how to get to me, don't you?" She smiled and walked away, her mere presence getting the attention of myself and several boys, as well as a few girls, as she did. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and popped my neck. _'Maybe having her help here was a slightly bad idea. Can't get anything done if I'm being distracted whenever Kurumi is nearby.'_ I looked around the cafeteria and grabbed my duster before turning it into a shield and throwing it at a student who was attempting to light up a cigarette behind a pillar hoping I didn't spot him. "No smoking! First warning!" The boy ran off, his lighter dropped to the ground. I called back my duster and made it vanish before going to pick up the lighter.

The bell rang and I made sure the students went to class and weren't trying to head to wherever they wanted. The day was going well until just before lunch when the Anarchy sisters arrived, nearly hitting Brief with See Through if I hadn't moved him out of the way. "Bad stuff really seems to happen to you, huh?" He nodded and I handed him a charm. "For luck, Mr. Rock."

"I think I'll need more than a good luck charm, sir."

"Trust me on this. That's exactly what you need. Now get to where you were going, Mr. Rock." He nodded and ran off. I turned to the sisters as they climbed out of See Through. I went over to them. "And you must be the Anarchy sisters. Panty and Stocking."

"What up, Teach," said Panty with a careless grin. I growled and kicked the door to the driver seat, making a dent. "Hey! What the hell?!"

"Get your damn car out of my school and report to my classroom. Immediately." Panty sweated a bit before getting back in See Through and backing out of the school. I turned to Stocking who was trying her hardest not to blush. "I hope this won't be a… recurring thing with you two."

"It won't be."

"Good. I'd hate to have to… punish you." She rubbed her thighs together and was about to reach for me to drag me away when Kurumi strolled over to her.

"Hello. We really shouldn't bother Mr. Mason. Since I transferred here, I've learned he can be a bit cranky when he's hungry." I gave her a look as I saw her hand slip into Stocking's blouse, hidden from view of everyone else.

"Both of you, get to class. And Ms. Anarchy, see that your sister behaves."

"Yes, sir." She swatted Kurumi's hand away, a blush covering her face as Kurumi giggled. I shook my head as they walked away, Panty hurrying behind them. With no Queen Bee around to challenge them as they slack off and start gaining popularity. It's not long before they find the ghost, a pathetic ghost made from a virgin geek who died of a heart attack while… admiring some erotic art… poor perverted bastard. Kurumi lured him into the girls locker room after school where he fell into an ambush set up by Panty and Stocking. Stocking got in the final blow and I waited for them out in the hallway. She grumbled as she held half a coin in her hand.

"Wow," I said. "What a worthless ghost. Almost feel sorry for him. Almost." Kurumi and Stocking hugged my arms, smiling as Panty looked annoyed.

"What's got you down," asked Stocking as she turned to her sister. "Jocks turn out to be another let down?"

"I think she's pissed because Phoenix is always turning her down," said Kurumi as she threw her arms around my neck. "I think it shows he has standards." Panty growled and stomped away. "Did I strike a nerve?"

"I think you did," I said. My com beeped and I pulled up my screen to see what was going on. I stopped short when I spotted Delta's screen showing nothing but red cleavage behind a tan uniform. "Dammit. How?" Kurumi looked at the footage and saw Scanty back away from the camera on Delta after she tried pinning something to the wall above the drone.

"Ara, ara. Phoenix, you naughty boy."

"Shut up… I set this one down in front of their bedroom with a mic set to activate in case certain words were spoken. As well as a motion triggered sensor to activate the camera in case Delta or Theta see anything in particular. Theta is set up in the main foyer of their manor."

"So why is Delta set up in front of their room," asked Stocking.

"Where else would you feel safe speaking about your secrets?"

"I guess…" I looked at the camera feed and turned on the microphone to try and listen in.

"So, who is this man who's caught your eye, dear sister," said Kneesocks off camera. We saw Scanty blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play coy with me, sister. You've been distracted. On occasion you blush when your thoughts trail off. And I know it's not about me. So, who's caught your eye?" I watched as she moved to their bedroom door to talk with her sister.

"It's… Mr. Mason…"

"Sister! He's our teacher! It's against the rules!" I heard Stocking growl next to me and squeezed her waist slightly.

"I know, but… there's something about him. I can't get him out of my mind! And I doubt I'll ever want to…"

"You should," said a voice out of the cameras view. I recognized it but couldn't place it. "His name is Phoenix Mason. And he's a threat to my plans. I saw Scanty grasp at her throat, Kneesocks rushing to her side in panic. "Do try and put him from your thoughts, Ms. Daemon. Unless you wish to die, that is." Footsteps sounded as whoever attacked Scanty walked away. I shut down Delta and racked my brain.

"Who was that?"

"Whoever it was, they're powerful," said Kurumi.

"How did they do that," asked Stocking.

"That's what I want to know," I said. I turned to the girls. "Head back to the church. I'm going to do some recon."

"Be careful," said Kurumi. "We don't know who's here, that makes them dangerous."

"I know, Kurumi. It's not my first rodeo." I kissed them both before we separated, and I made my way to where I knew the manor was. I looked around at the manor and sighed. "I'm really going to hate this." I pressed the button on the front gate intercom and waited.

"Who may I ask is here," said an elderly voice on the intercom.

"I'm Phoenix Mason. I'm a teacher for Scanty and Kneesocks Daemon. I'd like to have a word with them about their tardiness."

"Come right through." The gate opened and I made my way up to the manor where their elderly butler was waiting at the door. "Miss Scanty and Miss Kneesocks are currently in the bath. If you would, please wait for them in the sitting room. It is down the hall behind me and is the first door on your left."

"Thank you." I made my way to the room and put myself in the lotus position to meditate. I separated my spirit from my body and sent it to explore the manor. I looked around and found no presence that shouldn't be here. I couldn't even find Corset. I tried looking for a basement and found a massive pool sized bathtub. _'Ok. Talk about lavish.'_ I got close to the empty container and peered close at the side. _'Is that blood? This must be where Corset plans on opening the Hell Gate.'_ I looked around and found something. _'What the? Is that a Boom Tube device?'_ Feeling someone getting close to my body, I returned to it and opened my eyes to see Scanty sitting in front of me, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Hello, Mr. Mason."

"Ms. Daemon. Shouldn't you be properly dressed before meeting a guest?"

"I'm afraid you caught us on short notice, and I hate to keep a guest waiting."

"Will your sister be joining us?"

"She's finishing off her bath and then will dress before coming here."

"Then perhaps you should dress as well. This is a discussion I need to have with both of you. It's about your continued nonattendance."

"I apologize for that. We've been rather sick, you see."

"Do you have any proof of this?" I saw her reach between her breasts and pull out a slip of paper.

"Sorry if it's wet." I looked at the note and saw it was a doctor's note, stating they'd come down with the flu, their excuse for missing as many days as they did.

"Well, you're prepared, aren't you?"

"We suspected you'd come visit after you warned us about missing school. We were returning soon, but first we needed to get well."

"I see… well then. I suppose I should just hand you your assignments so you can catch up. Then I'll be on my way."

"Wait!" I turned to her as she tried composing herself after her outburst. "W-won't you stay for some tea? I had our butler start a fresh pot."

"You seem eager to keep me here, Ms. Daemon."

"I…I'm simply being a humble host."

"And yet your body language and… choice of clothing, suggest you're trying to seduce me." I saw her blush make her cheeks turn a shade of pink and stood up. I handed her a packet filled with her and her sisters school assignments and leaned in close. "Because that would be against the rules." I felt her shiver as I pulled away and stepped out of the room, making my way for the front door.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Mason." I turned around and spotted Kneesocks in a black and white outfit.

"Ms. Daemon. I've just handed your sister your assignments for while you're both sick. I was just on my way out."

"Please stay. Our butler has just made tea. We'd be horrible hosts if we didn't offer it."

"Your sister has already offered, and I respectfully declined. I am unfortunately busy and need to be on my way."

"It won't be longer than just a couple of minutes." I checked my watch.

"Fine. Just a few minutes. And, do make sure your sister is properly dressed. When she greeted me, she was wearing only a towel." Kneesocks blushed before clearing her throat.

"I'll talk with her about that. Please wait in our dining room. It's just through here." She gestured to a door behind her. I nodded and stepped through, expecting a trap. When nothing happened, I sat in a chair. A few minutes later, both Daemon sisters entered the dining room, Scanty carrying the tray with the tea pot and cups and now wearing a proper outfit that mirrored her sisters only with scarlet instead of white.

"So," said Scanty. "How long have you been a teacher, Mr. Mason?"

"Officially? Too long. It's been mostly substitute positions, but still." Scanty poured tea into the cups and couldn't help but glance up at me. "Honestly… I'd say about… 2,000 years." I took a sip of my tea and they looked at me as if I'd grown a second head. "Jasmine tea. One of my favorites."

"What did you just say," asked Kneesocks.

"I said about 2,000 years. Unless you meant the tea. In which case Jasmine is one of my favorites."

"Surely you mean it feels like 2,000 years."

"No. I'm a Nephilim. Time doesn't affect me like other beings. I'm 10,000 years old." I saw Scanty blush lightly and Kneesocks give a slight look of disdain.

"You're parents are an angel and a demon?"

"Technically, no. My body was created and has absorbed and a adopted the traits of angels and demons alike. One of the indications is my eyes. Silver irises with red outlines." Both sisters leaned in close to see I was telling the truth. "My origins are… unbelievable. But once you hear them, I'm hoping two high class demon commanders, such as yourselves, will help me."

* * *

 **(Somewhere in Daten City)**

"So that bastard is here," said a mysterious figure as he walked down the red light district. "I knew it was too soon to make a move. We'd just been beaten! And now he's trying to track me down. Well, let's give him a challenge." The figure reached into a pocket and pulled out a device. "That buffoon better have a plan on how to kill him. Because this will only damage him. But it will be enough." The figure grinned as a metallic cylinder gleamed in his hand. He looked to the sky. "The Master better be sure this plan works. He could've been a very powerful ally." He removed the lid of the cylinder and pressed a button. A being with pale green skin, glowing red eyes, white flames for hair and wearing a black and white jumpsuit flew from the cylinder and grinned. "You must be aching from being stuck in there for so long, my friend. I've brought you to a new world for you to conquer."

Dan Phantom grinned as he popped his neck. "And who do I have to thank for my release?"

"A Conqueror. One who wishes to help you get revenge on a certain past self of yours, if… you assist me in ridding existence of a pest who would threaten both of our plans."

"Fair enough. Who am I going after?"

"Straight and to the point. Good. Take however much time you need. And attack whoever you wish. Just bring me the head of the Verser, Phoenix Mason."

"And what's to stop me from ignoring you?" the figure raised his hand. Dan soon found himself in a tremendous amount of pain.

"Is this enough of an incentive, Mr. Phantom?" Dan growled and nodded, dropping to his knees as the figure lowered his hand. "Good. Happy hunting, Phantom." Dan growled and turned invisible before leaving. "Now then… who will make a nice… snack?"


	3. Duster Vs Phantom

**(Scanty's POV)**

I couldn't believe everything I had just heard. A multitude of worlds beyond the four we were aware of. My teacher wasn't just some mortal giving us an education, he was the guardian of this… Metaverse and loyal protector of its governing council. He was enforcing the rules set in place long ago and to make things better, he was the same age as myself. My sister didn't believe him at first, but considering Corset's mysterious new partner, I doubt it would take much more convincing. To hear of his exploits against these… ruffians… who would shatter the very rules that we so cherish… it was enough to make my heart soar! All too soon, he finished his tea and left, but not before I managed to sneak a small amount of succubus… essence… into his drink while he wasn't looking. I had it keyed to me for when we next met up. As he left, Sister turned to me. "I don't believe him."

"Why ever not," I asked her.

"IF he is telling the truth, then him being here is breaking the rules as well."

"You heard him, sister. These… Conquerors are breaking the rules first. He is merely doing his duty to uphold them."

"Are you honestly saying you believe him?"

"I…"

"Scanty," called Corset from the basement. "Kneesocks! Get down here!" Hearing his orders, we made our way down to the basement and saw him and the mysterious hooded stranger beside him. "Someone has been down here!"

"Neither of us have," said Kneesocks. "And our guest did not venture out of the room we had him waiting in."

"His body may not have moved," said the raspy voice of the stranger. "But his soul did. I can smell it. A repugnant odor! Innocent, yet guilty. Divine, yet infernal. Nephilim…" Suddenly, we both felt the breath in our lungs disappear and we were lifted off the ground. "You allowed him in here and did not kill him? Why should I leave you alive?"

"You need them," said Corset. "They've infiltrated that wretched school; they can deal with the Angels. And then, they will deal with him! Won't you?!" Reluctantly, I nodded, my body desperate for air. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kneesocks doing the same. As suddenly as we were lifted up, we were dropped, the breath returning to our lungs.

"See to it that you do," said the stranger. "I have an accomplice that will distract him while you deal with the Anarchy Sisters. Do not fail. Or you will wish I had killed you here and now." He went to the strange device that Corset had set up down here and activated it, opening a spiraling portal.

"…Freak…" I muttered under my breath, hoping he didn't hear me. He rounded on us before entering the portal.

"What was that?" I looked up at him in surprise, too shaken to respond, luckily my sister was there to help me.

"She said 'they're weak'," said Kneesocks. "And I agree. We can handle the Angels. And then we'll deal with Mr. Mason." He stared at us for what felt like a moment too long before turning back to the portal and entering it. All three of us let out a breath we'd all been collectively holding as the portal closed. Corset threw us out of the basement and Kneesocks turned to me. "Why would you say that?"

"Because of what he did to us. That didn't feel like magic."

"Magic or no, you should know by now, we shouldn't anger him. We've seen how powerful he is. We can't do anything to him."

"No, but maybe Mr. Phoenix can."

"Sister, we cannot trust him either."

"I think we can. Especially with what I slipped into his tea."

"I saw you do that as he turned away briefly to fix something with his shoe, what was it?"

"Essence of Succubus."

"Sister! You didn't!"

"I did. And the next time he sees me, I will make sure he can't turn me away when I ask for help."

"And if it's at school? That's two rules you'll have broken, sister."

"Wouldn't it be worth it if we can eliminate that… monster before he can do the same to us?" I stood up from where we'd been thrown. "Lucifer as my witness, I won't die for that Freak. And I won't let you die either."

"And what happens if this doesn't work?"

"It will. No man can resist me, especially not when they have Essence of Succubus in their system." I had a plan, and I wasn't about to let anything get in my way. When I was done, I'd have two goals achieved.

* * *

 **(Phoenix's POV)**

I made my way back to the church and saw Stocking waiting for me in one of the pews she had turned around to face the entrance. She did not look happy. "Uh oh," I said. "What did I do?"

"You were flirting with her!"

"And you're jealous because of it, why?"

"She's a demon!"

"I'm Nephilim. And besides, you know about the other women in my life, why does she make you upset?"

"Because of what she is!"

"Stocking, calm down."

"Calm down?! Don't tell me to calm down! She's trying to take you away from me!"

"She doesn't know about us. For all she knows, I'm just a single father who happens to be Nephilim. She's not the first demon I've had try and seduce me, and I doubt she'll be the last."

"Do you plan on being with her?"

"Only if it's ok with you and the others." She stood up and walked to me, holding Honekoneko in her arms.

"You promise?"

"Of course." I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I always put the feelings of my girlfriends first in these matters, and I am bound to my word." She turned away from me as I gave her a kind smile, a blush on her cheeks.

"Don't give me that look."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stay mad at you." I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Especially when you do that." She pouted, hugging Honekoneko tighter.

"Have I ever mentioned you're adorable?"

"No but you've told me," said Kurumi as she hugged my neck from behind. I smiled and turned to kiss her. She turned to Stocking. "Are you still fuming over that demon girl?" Stocking huffed and turned away. "You're worrying about nothing. Phoenix always puts our feelings first. I for one wouldn't mind if she joined us. She looks fun and delicious."

"Down girl." She let go of me and smiled as she sidled up to Stocking.

"You can't tell me she's not at least pleasing to look at. And she might be fun to tease…" Stocking blushed and moved behind me.

"Get away from me you…"

"Really," I asked. "You're a masochist and yet her teasing puts you off."

"I just… don't want to squirm right now." I shook my head and turned to Kurumi.

"Behave." Kurumi pouted before shrugging as Chuck was struck by lightning. I turned to the… dog?... as it spit up a slip of paper. "Doesn't that get annoying?"

"Chuck," he asked, clueless. I shook my head and picked up the slip of paper.

"'D.P.'? Would you please give us a clear clue?! Also, I have direct communication, use it! It's not gonna kill you!" Chuck was struck by another bolt and coughed up another slip of paper. I caught it. "'As long as you're working in that world, you will do things my way and I will talk with you however I want. Flip over.'" I turned the slip over in my hand. "'Ingrate.' Oh, real fucking mature, God!" I burned the slip and rolled my eyes.

"He loves that word, doesn't he," asked Kurumi.

"More than you know." I pulled on my duster. "I'm going on patrol."

"Want me to come with you," asked Stocking.

"I should be fine. Get some sleep. If I need help, I'll call. Not like any ghosts in this world can cause some trouble for me, anyways." I kissed them both and headed out to the city on foot. I looked around and expanded my magical detection outwards to cover a two-block radius. "Now, if I were a ghost, where would I…" I stopped as I heard screaming. "Never mind. I should just let my words make things more obvious for me." I ran forward and spotted a man tossing cars with strength that couldn't be his own. "What the hell?" Hearing me the man turned around and grinned before extending his hand. I dove to the side as a ball of ectoplasm shot passed me. "That's not an ability in this world. What's going on?"

"So," said the man. "You're this Nephilim I was told about. I'm gonna be honest. You don't seem like much of a threat."

"Give me a moment. I'll show you how much of a threat I can be."

"Try it, boy. I haven't had a good laugh in decades."

"Don't call me boy. I'm older than you are." I flew forward at him slammed my shoulder into his chest, knocking him into a building. He grinned and grabbed ahold of me before flying up into the air and slamming my head into a billboard. I broke from his grip and summoned my bladed shield before throwing it at him. I stared as it simply flew through his body as it went intangible. I narrowed my eyes before calling the shield back. It impacted with his back and knocked him from the air and to the ground. I landed and picked him up by the shirt, only to see his eye color had changed. Before his eyes were red and now they were green. I dropped him and looked around before grunting as a fist impacted with the back of my head.

"You may be older. But I'm definitely more experienced than you." I turned and found myself face to face with a man with pale green skin and white flames for hair. He wore a black and white bodysuit with a DP logo on his chest.

"Dan Phantom. You shouldn't be here."

"Part of my conditions for being here is killing a Nephilim. That means you. And if that's all of the fun you can provide me. Then I guess you weren't much of a challenge."

"You realize I was holding back to make sure I didn't hurt your meatsuit. Right?"

"Oh, was that you holding back? Then please, Nephilim. Enlighten me." I grinned before throwing my shield again. He rolled his eyes and stepped to the side only to see a second shield directly behind the first right where he was going to move. He turned intangible only for the shield to slice at a part of his arm. He growled and looked at me.

"Told you I was holding back." I rushed forward and called back both shields before slicing away at his head with one. He ducked and slammed an ectoplasm infused fist into my face. I turned with the punch and slammed the left shield into his nose. He growled before opening his mouth and letting out a Ghostly Wail with me at pointblank range. I dropped my shields to better cover my ears as the shockwave knocked me into the opposite building and Dan capitalized as he slammed his knees into my stomach. I grabbed hold of him and ignited my hands with flames whiter than his 'hair' before channeling my magic. "Fus… Ro Dah!" The Thu'um shot for Dan and he found himself blasted high into the sky and into a cloud where he collided with something hard. He looked around and found a boot in his face. I Shadow Hopped from one end of the cloud to the other and repeated attacks until another wail from him blasted away my cover.

"Finally! Some entertainment!"

"Fuck off, Phantom!" I flew forward with my black and white wings out before launching my feathers forward in a missile strike move. Dan, feeling like he shouldn't be hit by them, evaded. I grinned before detonating them as they ended up behind him. He threw a massive ball of ectoplasm at me that I deflected away before noticing his grin. I heard a rush of wind and turned around to spot a 747 flying right for me. "Sonofa…" I caught the plane and got it back to its proper altitude before Ecto-Bindings wrapped around me and I was dropped to the ground. Phantom stood over me before letting out a Ghostly Wail directed towards me. "Feim!" My body turned incorporeal and I avoided the first few seconds of the attack. "Fus!" Phantom stumbled slightly before I broke from the bindings and froze his head. I slammed my shield down and shattered the ice before leaning against the wall of a building.

"Fucking asshole!" I groaned and spit some blood from my mouth as his head reformed. I froze him again as I healed up. "Stay there! I didn't say you could move!" I shouted in pain as lightning struck my body and Phantom phased out of the ice. I was thrown into a building by the lightning and looked up to see Phantom disappear with a black cloaked figure. "Shit." I stood up and swatted away a camera that tried capturing my image. "Fuck." I collected my shields before putting my duster back on and flipping on some shades before calling the Citadel. "Gareth. It was Dan Phantom. He got away."

" _WHAT,"_ exclaimed the Manifestation of Life.

"Tone it down. I had him contained but I think Moldy-Butt interfered. I also think he's possessed a Sith Lord."

" _Are you sure?"_

"I know Force Lightning when I feel it." I groaned and slid down to the sidewalk. "You know, an indication I'd be fighting one of the most dangerous ghosts in the Metaverse would've been nice."

" _I sent the hint."_

"'D.P.' is not a good hint! For all I know you were warning me about a fucking sex ghost with a bigger double penetration obsession than Panty!"

" _Thank you for that lovely image, Ingrate. I take it Phantom put up a fight."_

"More than just a fight. I only have melee weapons down here. I need Gallio to finish up my ranged weapon as soon as possible. Phantom is powerful and I never got around to being a Halfa. I need as much firepower against him as I can get."

" _Then I suggest you work on fully turning the Daemon Sisters to your side and against Corset. As for the Halfa situation. There is only one way for you to become a Halfa at this moment. But you are occupied with this mission."_

"Oh, great. So when Phantom finds me again, I can get my ass kicked."

" _I doubt Dan Phantom is as problematic as Vilgax."_

"Different beast altogether. It's just I can't land physical hits against the damn guy. I have to use my Mystic Arsenal but even then he can counter it."

" _I'll have Gallio double time the weapon. But you might not like the results."_

"I know, I know. Rush jobs seldom come without consequences. I'll update with further news when I can. Mason out." I shut off my coms and groaned as I rubbed my neck. "Asshole." I stood up before making my way to the Church. I groaned as I walked by the Daemon Mansion and shook my head. "She spiked my tea, earlier, didn't she?" I shook my head again as I started blacking out. "Succubus Fluids? She should learn how that effects Nephilim…" I dropped to my knees in front of their gate and groaned as I pressed the intercom button.

"Daemon residence," said Scanty on the other side.

"Get this shit out of me."

"Professor Mason?!"

"Miss Daemon. Succubus Essence does not affect Nephilim the way it effects humans, angels or demons. Our physiology is very different."

"Oh my… I'll be right out!" I leaned against the gate and groaned as my insides contorted from the aphrodisiac working against my natural immunity to mind altering substances. I groaned as the Daemon Sisters made their way to me and opened the gate to carry me in. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Mason. I didn't know…"

"You're forgiven. Just help me get this stuff out of my system." They sat me on the couch in their sitting room and I shook my head. "Sometimes my physiology is a fucking pain."

"I didn't know Nephilim weren't effected by Succubus Essence."

"It's more any mind-altering substances are rejected by my system. Succubus Essence just tends to be more potent as it targets multiple things at once."

"I'm so sorry."

"I apologize as well," said Kneesocks. "I should've known she would try something like this and tried to stop her."

"You are not at fault, Miss Kneesocks. Miss Scanty, however. Detention. Again."

"Y-yes sir," said Scanty.

"Be glad I'm not suspending you for poisoning and once again attempting to seduce a teacher." Scanty started sweating slightly as I grabbed a bucket from Kneesocks. "Thank you, Miss Kneesocks." I forced myself to upheave the contents of my stomach and sighed as I vanished the vomit. I sighed as my insides were no longer rejecting the foreign substance. I stood up and flicked some dirt off of my duster. "I'll see you both at school when you recover. Miss Scanty, I expect you to report to detention when you return." Scanty visibly deflated slightly.

"Yes, sir." I stood up and sighed before turning to her.

"Try to stay in line." I made my way out of the mansion, but not before discretely deploying an Observation Rune in the foundation of the building. Its purpose was to notify me when Moldy-Butt would make his return to the location and allow me to confront him. It would also let me know if Phantom ever arrived at the mansion and I could take him out. I spotted a capsule land beside me and grinned. "Oh, good. My gun is here. Phantom's gonna have a bad day next time we fight. Now… where to put it…"


	4. Showdown with a Freak

I shot the ghost in the head with a well-placed sniper shot and grinned before chambering another round and taking out one more. I chuckled with a sigh. "That brings me back."

"First Recon, right," asked Panty beside me as she spotted for me.

"Surprised you actually paid attention."

"How can I not? You basically cunt block me every chance you get. I get bored around you."

"Not my fault. I don't fuck sluts. Kind of had a bad relationship with one a few… I don't know, thousand years back."

"Why isn't my sister doing this?"

"Can your sister accurately count for wind, distance, and velocity?"

"Nah. Stocking's great at melee, but she's crap at firearms."

"A fact she understands. Target spotted."

"Adjust aim, two degrees. Wait for my signal."

"Copy. I'm surprised you keep trying to sleep with me."

"What can I say, I'm persistent."

"More like annoying."

"Fire in three, two, now!" I pulled the trigger and took out Patient Zero, a ghost created with the equivalent of a zombie virus.

"Damn timeline alterations, he wasn't supposed to come along for another month or so."

"Don't we get infected?"

'Yeah, but Gabriel comes and bails you out."

"She's an asshole!"

"Gabriel's a she?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Must prefer possessing guys, then."

"Yeah, you can say that again." I stood up and helped her to her feet before turning my rifle back into a handgun and returning it back into my beret. "Why is it yellow?"

"Demon armament. Deals more damage and after Phantom, more damage means better chance at killing the fuck."

"He gave you a run for your money, huh?"

"No. He had help. One of the Freaks really is here, I just need to limit his reinforcements."

"Need any help with this Phantom guy?"

"No. I can take him. It's the Freak I'll need help with. Manipulative, impulsive, highly unstable, Voldemort is a formidable opponent. And he can easily turn innocents against me, limiting my movements to make sure they're not hurt." I looked around before noticing the ghosts didn't drop any coins. "Fake ghosts. Dammit."

"How are they fake?"

"Artificially made. Fuck."

"What does that mean?"

"It means it's as fake as a stripper's tits. Factory made, essentially." I looked around before shaking my head. "Come on, let's get back to the church. Fake Ghosts weren't supposed to happen yet." I dropped down from the building we were on top of, lost in thought.

"Hey!" I snapped and her shadow brought her back down to street level. "Thank you."

"I need to get back to the school, I expect you to return there tomorrow."

"Oh, come on! School's fucking boring!"

"You have a cover, stick with it. Besides, I rigged the classes, so you have majority of them with the Daemon Sisters. I need you to keep an eye on them since I can't. I actually take my jobs, even my covers, seriously. Especially when I'm the teacher. I tend to do that more often than not. Alma claims I have a complex about it after the whole Death Note fiasco."

I whistled, calling Shadowmere and climbed the steed before looking at her. "Where the hell did you find that thing anyways?" Shadowmere snorts in indignation and stamps in annoyance as he turned to her.

"Shadowmere was a gift from a mentor of mine. One of the first guilds I joined was the assassin guild known as the Dark Brotherhood. Shadowmere was given to me based on loyalty and precision when completing my contracts. Also, it's _he_ and _him_ , not it. He hates that."

"You animal lovers are all the same."

"I'm not a general animal lover. I'm not fucking a bitch in heat like you, am I?"

"Oh! You're insufferable!"

"That's a big word for you. Yah!" Shadowmere took off with me as I shifted my clothes into my teacher's attire and shifted Shadowmere into his bike form, a helmet appearing on my head. I pulled up to the school and knocked a jock who was tormenting Rock into a dumpster. "Mr. Dawes! You know better than to stand in a fucking parking spot! Clean yourself off and report to class!" I turned to Rock as I removed my helmet. "And you need to start sticking up for yourself, Mr. Briefers." I climbed off Shadowmere and addressed him fully. "You make yourself too much of a target."

"I know," sulked the geek. I shook my head before handing him a flier.

"Self defense classes. Take them. That's an order." I shook my head and started walking away when I noticed a limo shooting into the parking lot. I glared at it before it came to a stop beside me and the back window lowered, showing the Mayor of Daten City. "Mr. Mayor. Dropping off your daughters, I see?" Corset smiled at me slightly.

"You must be Mr. Mason," he said. I kept my face neutral. "I trust my little… 'angels' have been nothing but perfect."

"I wouldn't know. Other than once, they haven't been in school since I started here. Not a good image for you, is it, Sir?" I glared at the man as he simply smirked before the door opened and Scanty and Kneesocks exited the car, looking between us nervously. "I think you should be leaving now, Mr. Mayor. And take your shoddy rug with you!" I threw the carpet into the window, hitting him in the head before I forced the driver to speed off with mind control. I snapped and the damages done by the limo were fixed. I glared at the two, striking the fear of Lucifer into them and making Scanty slightly squirm. "Do that again, and its suspension. Be glad I blame your 'father' more than you. Understand?"

"Y-yes, Mr. Mason," said Kneesocks.

"Get. To. Class." They nodded and hurried off as I looked around at students watching the altercation. Seeing my glare and slightly glowing silver eyes, they hurried on their way, not willing to risk getting me angrier. I sighed and pulled up the drones I left at the Daemon Mansion and had them scan the area for traces of magic or ectoplasm, having them run for thirty minutes before setting down in case someone entered the Mansion.

"What are you doing, Professor," asked one of my students behind me.

"Checking something." I turned around and spotted Asuka Ishida behind me. "How can I help you, Miss Ishida?"

"I-I was wondering i-if…" I shook my head slightly as she blushed lightly while speaking to me. "I need you to tutor me!" I chuckled under my breath at the blatant lie. Asuka was at the top of my class and third in class behind the Daemon Sisters. Conversely the Anarchy sisters were a mixed bag. Panty was at the lowest spot while Stocking was fifth in the class, if only because she wanted to keep a good image of herself in my eyes. I was aware that most of the female students, and even some of the teachers, had their eyes on me. Despite me preferring to stay in the shadows for the most part, with Gareth forcing me into the position of teacher, that wasn't an option.

"Why do you need tutoring, Miss Ishida? You're among the top of your class."

"I-It's more for the self-defense classes. I was hoping to get a head start on them."

"No can do, I'm afraid. Equipment doesn't arrive for another few days. But if you really want lessons, report to the gym after classes today. I'll improvise something. Bring whoever else needs it."

"Yes, sir!" She smiled and walked away, and I noticed a spot of red and black on her leg. A pulsing ghost that seemed to be draining her of something. I changed my beret into a handgun with a silencer and shot the ghost off of her leg. I picked up the remains as the gun shifted back and saw it was another artificial ghost. "More of them. Corset's stepping up the timetable and changing more thanks to the Freak, great."

"Do you want me to investigate," asked Kurumi behind me.

"No need. The machine that creates artificial ghosts isn't here, I already checked. And it doesn't have a normal energy readout, so I can't track it. Just stay on standby and if an attack happens, get the students out."

"Yes, Mr. Mason." She smirked before leaning in close to me. "Whatever you want."

"Down girl." She giggled and kissed me before heading to her class. I frowned slightly as I felt someone watching me and looked around. I glanced around and spotted a brief instance of green hair shooting around a corner. I narrowed my eyes before going to investigate and spotted Scanty leaning against a wall, clutching her hand to her chest and blushing with a frown on her face. "You know, that's not a good look for you. Flustered and sad." Scanty jumped and turned to me.

"M-Mr. Mason!"

"Spying on me, were we?"

"I didn't mean to…" She frowned more before looking at me. "Why did she kiss you?"

"Kurumi Tokisaki is one of my girlfriends."

"One of…?!"

"Quiet down. Before you start, they are aware of each other. In fact it was one of their ideas for me to not be limited to just her. She knew I'd be experiencing multiple lives and worlds without her, despite my sense of omnipresence. She gave me permission to date others so I wouldn't get lonely at any point. And Kurumi joined, much to Tsukiko's reluctance and annoyance, not long after she said that."

"So… you have a harem?"

"Not my original intention. But I always have the same stipulations. Unless I have the blessing of the others, I don't start dating anyone else. And dating too many girls at once is a no go. Plus, it would be too overwhelming."

"How many girlfriends do you have?"

"Why? Interested in me?" Her face turned even pinker as she moved away from me.

"N-no! I would never! I mean… You're my teacher and…" I chuckled.

"Relax, I'm teasing. Get to class."

"Yes, sir." She walked away and I placed a bug on her uniform as she did. The rest of the day went on without event, other than me having to stop a fight breaking out between Angel and Demon sisters. I needed the Daemons on my side, not injured or dead, despite the eternal deadlock between the two races. It wasn't until school was let out for the day that things got… difficult. As I was climbing onto Shadowmere, a scream caught my attention.

"Mr. Mason," shouted Asuka. I looked up and spotted Phantom holding her and an unconscious Kurumi in his arms.

"Phantom!"

"So you're a teacher," said Phantom with a grin. "I hate teachers." He dropped both girls and I sped with Shadowmere to catch them. My shadow saved Kurumi as I caught Asuka and set her on Shadowmere before getting off and moving Kurumi behind her.

"Get them to safety, Shadowmere." He neighed before restraints held both girls to him and he sped away. I grabbed my beret and aimed at the ghost. "Big mistake attacking me here, Phantom!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say so. After all…" I looked around as artificial ghosts turned visible around me, all of them sporting white flames somewhere on their bodies and with glowing ectoplasm on their hands.

"Clones. You must really take after Plasmius' side more than your normal side. Completely unoriginal!"

"I wouldn't say that. I'd say these artificial ghosts are more than enough to deal with you. Case in point…" He snapped and multiple Ghostly Wails hit me at once, even distorting my shadow as it tried setting up behind Dan Phantom. I solidified the air around me to block out the sounds temporarily and glared at the former Halfa. "Now that I know you can match me I know how to beat you."

"You and I both know we were holding back last time, Phantom!"

"Well the appetizer is done. Now it's time for the main course!" He breathed purple fire to me and managed to phase it through my dome of air. I dropped into the shadows and ejected behind a ghost and throwing it at him. He swatted it away and created an Ecto Copy of himself before both rushed me. I blocked an ectoplasm covered punch with my shield before slamming it into him and knocking him away, leaving me open to a blast from the clone. Another Wail Wall hit me and pushed me into the air before Phantom tackled me into the school.

* * *

 **(Stocking's POV)**

Me and Panty were stuck in detention, glaring at the Daemon Sisters who were also suffering the same punishment. Phoenix even put runes around the room to make sure we didn't attack each other! I know he thinks he can turn the Demons to his side, but that doesn't mean we need to like them! Especially that Scanty! She was the worse of the two! Trying to seduce Phoenix like she did at her mansion! Who does she think is?! But I promised Phoenix I wouldn't kill her. Correction, I would try _not_ to kill her. Didn't mean I couldn't hurt the bitch! "Looks like you two aren't as perfect as you like to think after all," said Panty with a smirk.

"Shut up," said Scanty as she glared at her. "You're in here too! But what can I expect from a whore?!"

"Don't stoop to their level, Dear Sister," said Kneesocks. "They aren't worth our time."

"Afraid we'd kick those nonexistent asses, bitch," I shouted at her. We growled at each other when a scream brought our attention to the window. Panty and I ran to the window and saw Kurumi and some other girl, Azka or something, being held by a strange man with green skin and white flaming hair.

"Who the hell is that," exclaimed Scanty behind us.

"You don't know," asked Panty. "Your boss is working with him! Hell, whoever he's working with must've brought him here!"

"But," said Kneesocks. "Phoenix said that is against the rules…"

"Phoenix," I exclaimed as several flaming ghosts shouted at him, forcing him to make a shield to protect himself. Phoenix's runes prevented the glass from shattering, and I watched on in worry.

"Why doesn't he just power through," asked Panty. "He can kick his ass here and now!"

"There's still students in the school," said Scanty. "Phoenix can't properly fight while they're in here! He won't put them in danger!" We watched as Phantom and his clone attacked Phoenix and he was tackled into the building.

"Those ghosts are making it harder as well," I shouted.

"I have to help him," me and Scanty shouted before we glared at each other. "No, _I_ have to help him!" We growled. "Stop copying me, bitch!"

"Both of you shut up," shouted Panty. "I think Phoenix is about to have more problems. Who the hell is that?!" I looked outside and spotted a cloaked figure making its way to the school.

"That's Corset's new partner," said Kneesocks. "What is he doing here?!" I gasped as he held his hand to the school from a few dozen yards away.

"Get down," I shouted as a blast of lightning struck the school and destroyed the front, including the rune protected room.

"How did you know that was going to happen," asked Scanty.

"Phoenix told me that the Conqueror named Voldemort possessed someone from another universe. Someone who could counter his magic and shoot lightning from his hands." I turned to Panty. "We need to help him!"

"Fine," said Panty. "I may not like him, but I can't just sit around doing nothing." I glanced at Scanty and growled to myself softly.

"If you care about Mr. Mason, help him. Otherwise stay out of our way!" I got Stripes I as Panty got Backlace and we jumped out of the now broken window. She started shooting the odd ghosts and I sliced them to bits. I was about to hurry after Phoenix when the ghosts just reformed. "What the hell?!"

"They reformed!"

"No shit! How?!"

"Why are you asking me?!"

"Honestly," said Scanty behind us as the ghosts parted ways for them. "You're sisters. You should be getting along, not bickering like children." We glared at them.

"Like we do," said Kneesocks as she stood.

"Yeah," said Panty. "Incest isn't our thing, freaks."

"I knew you couldn't be trusted," I shouted. "Demons are always lying little bitches!"

"Well," said Scanty. "You're right about one thing." I stared as they pulled off their under garments and attacked the ghosts near them. "We can't be trusted!"

"What are you doing," shouted a man in the distance. I turned and saw the Mayor standing beside the Daemon Sister's obnoxious limo. "You're supposed to kill them!"

"You've been breaking the rules, Corset! How dare you manipulate us into working for you when you've been doing the very thing we detest?!"

"You're demons! You should want to destroy this world, damn the rules! Now obey me!"

"News flash asshole," shouted Phoenix from above. "The perceptions of Heaven and Hell are flipped to mortals! They latch onto what they do not have!" Corset looked up and screamed as his arm was blown off his body. I turned to the Daemons and saw the ghosts reforming behind them.

"Lookout," I shouted, before tackling Scanty and Kneesocks as the ghosts tried attacking them. My lips landed on Scanty's and we spit off to the side once we realized what happened.

"You kissed me," we shouted at each other in anger. "No, you kissed me!"

"Now's not the time," shouted Phoenix. "These ghosts are made with Phantom's DNA! You need Purgatory weapons to beat them, or work in combination!" Out of nowhere a blast of lightning shot him from the sky.

"Phoenix!"

"Stop with the parroting act," shouted Panty. She and Kneesocks combined an attack and stopped one of the ghosts from attacking us. "As much as we hate each other these things are going to kill us unless we work together!"

"They look more like our ghosts," shouted Kneesocks. "Which means a Ghost stone was involved in their creation!"

"A what stone," I asked.

"It makes fake ghosts," said Scanty. "If they used one to make these, if we destroy it, they will die!"

"You dare defy me," shouted a voice from the school. I turned to the school and grunted as Scanty tackled me down as a bolt of green lightning flew over our heads. Our lips touched again, and we growled at each other.

"Stop doing that," we yelled.

"Not the time," said Kneesocks as she and Panty killed another ghost. Phoenix landed between us and the figure and blocked another green lightning with some kind of barrier before deflecting another normal lightning into the ground with his shield.

"Don't you touch them," he shouted before shooting forward faster than I could blink and tackling the man inside again as students ran out of the school. I felt my heart skip slightly from the gesture and saw Scanty's face flush before realizing something.

"Where's Phantom," I shouted.

"Try looking up," said a snide voice above us. I looked up and pushed Scanty away before slicing a green ball in half as it sailed to me.

"Sis," shouted Panty before she and Kneesocks were surrounded again as more fakes showed up.

"What the hell is going on," I shouted. "Where are they coming from?!"

"Him," shouted Phoenix from the school as a glowing red sword aimed at his head. He blocked it with open air and pushed the man back. "In his chest! I exposed it! Destroy it!" I took a good look at Phantom and spotted a red stone where his heart would be.

"Please tell me that's it," I said to Scanty.

"It is," she said. "Behind you!" I turned around and sliced at a ghost trying to stab me as Scanty shot it.

"Panty, look out," shouted a boy nearby. I looked up and spotted a boy who looked like one of the students with curly red hair covering his eyes throwing a rock at a ghost and standing there as it did little more than plink off of it. All the chaos stopped at once as they ghosts zeroed in on him.

"Get him out of trouble, Panty," shouted Phoenix. "If the Freak gets his hands on him we're fucked!"

"Do not call me a freak," shouted the distorted voice of the man. It sounded like two voices combined into one.

"We'll save Geek Boy," said Panty. "Stop Phantom from making more of these things!"

"Dammit," I muttered before glaring up at Phantom as he laughed.

"Oh, the weakling demon and angel," he taunted. "You both stand no chance against me."

"Heads up," shouted Phoenix. I looked up and spotted a blue and yellow sword head in my direction and a gun with the same colors head to Scanty. "Use them!" I looked at him and saw he was fending off his opponent without his shield and was without his beret.

"What are those," asked Phantom before he grunted as Scanty fired at shot at him and grunted slightly from a little pain.

"Nephilim weapons," she muttered as the gun seemed to hurt her. "Heaven and Hell energy."

"Use them together," shouted Phoenix as lightning arced between him and the man.

"I'm not good at melee!"

"Just the rifle! Stocking can handle the sword!" Phoenix grunted as he was pushed back. Phantom laughed and I glared at him as the sword glowed in my hand. I turned to Scanty and cursed myself. I helped her up and glared at her.

"Alright, Bitch," I said. "We need to help Phoenix kill these assholes, and that means working together. As much as I hate it, we have no choice. Phantom is just going to keep spawning more fakes." Scanty glared back at me before glancing over at the school as an explosion jostled the whole building and Phoenix's shouting sounded distorted in the battle.

"Dammit," she muttered. She held the rifle in her hand, and I held it with her. "Fine. But only because these ruffians are making his job infinitely harder. Then it's back to hating each other."

"Make it fast," shouted Phoenix's distorted voice from the school. I looked at him and saw he was covered in shadows and wielding a large scythe and slicing through and shooting multiple fake ghosts at once. "I can feel him starting to work past his Binds, and I do not want to fight him at full power!" His shadows dissipated revealing his lacerated and healing form, his shirt gone in the battle and his eyes glowing like mad as he blasted his shadows at the Freak.

"Stop gawking," shouted Panty.

"And kill him already," yelled Kneesocks as they fended off the fakes. I turned to Scanty and saw she was sporting a slight nosebleed, something I was probably mimicking and growled before wiping my nose and switching to my angelic garments, my wings growing behind me.

"You can fly, right, Bitch," I asked. Scanty shook her head and wiped her nose before switching to a leather clad dominatrix-like outfit, her demon wings sprouting behind her. I stared for a moment before shaking my head.

"Of course I can, Cow," she said.

"Good. Then hurry up and finish him."

"You don't order me around." We picked up the weapons and flew straight for Phantom.

* * *

 **(Phoenix's POV, 5 minutes prior)**

I growled as Phantom slammed me into the school and glanced at nearby students. "Get out of here, now," I shouted before kicking Phantom off of me and freezing the air around him. I threw my shield and followed it close. Phantom knocked the shield away and grunted as a frost covered fist landed in his chest. I threw him into a wall by the entrance and grew a pair of claws before ripping away his chest. I paused as he breathed fire at me and hid an ecto-ball inside before lobbing it into my chest through the flames. I got knocked away and got a good look at his insides. In place of his heart, a red stone was sitting there, glowing with demonic energy. "A ghost stone. Great so that's how you did it."

"You should know by now…" A clone of himself used a Ghostly Wail to knock me into where he was as he went intangible "I'm full of surprises." I growled and stood up to fight when the wall behind me exploded. I grunted and turned around to see a cloaked figure making its way to me. I grunted as Sith Lightning shot me in the chest and I started fighting it.

"I know that burn! That you, Palpy?!"

"As insolent as ever, I see," said the voice of Emperor Sheev Palpatine.

"You will be silent," shouted Voldemort as he shot a Killing Curse at me. My shield deflected it and I grinned.

"Wow, Riddle," I said. "Playing Beta to the true Top Dog! Gotta say, humility is looking nice on you!"

"Trying to divide us will not work, boy," said Palpatine. "Against one such as yourself, adversaries would do better united than divided against you."

"Keeping your egos in check to smite little old me?" I blasted them with magical lighting and blocked Palpatine's own. "I'm flattered!" I shouted and launched a locker at him, pinning the amalgam villain to the ground. Students ran out of the new extra wide exit as well as a couple of my fellow teachers, the man hastily holding up his pants and the woman's hair a mess as they ran past. I flew up into the air and spotted the Anarchy and Daemon sisters surrounded by the fake ghosts.

"You're demons," shouted Corset. "You should want to destroy this world, damn the rules! Now obey me!"

"News flash asshole," I shouted as I started forging Nephilim weapons using my own energy now that I had an energy basis for Angel and Demon weapons. "The perceptions of Heaven and Hell are flipped to mortals! They latch onto what they do not have!" Corset looked up and screamed as his arm was blown off his body with my demon rifle.

"Lookout," shouted Stocking. I looked down and spotted her tackling the Daemon Sisters under an attack from one of the fake ghosts. Scanty and Stocking's lips connected, and they blushed dark.

"You kissed me," they shouted at each other. "No, you kissed me!"

"Now's not the time," I shouted. "These ghosts are made with Phantom's DNA! You need Purgatory weapons to beat them, or work in combination!" I grunted as Sith Lightning hit me and knocked me from the air. I righted myself and growled. I rushed back to the battlefield and spotted Volde-Tine fire a Killing Curse at Stocking. Scanty saved her this time and once again, they kissed.

"Stop doing that!" I growled and landed between him and them and blocked the next blast with my shield.

"Don't you touch them!" I charged forward and slammed the shield into him and tackled him into the school. I threw my shield and trapped Volde-tine against a wall before launching a Sith Seeker at him.

"Where are they coming from," shouted Stocking.

"From him!" I heard Palpatine roar and launch at me with his lightsaber. I blocked with the Ghostsaber and held him back. "It's in his chest! I exposed it!" I conjured a wall of stone and slammed Volde-tine into the ceiling.

"Panty," shouted Rock from outside. "Look out!" I turned around and spotted him pathetically throw a rock at a ghost before running in fear as their natural instincts drew half of the ghosts to him.

"The Origin," said Volde-tine, their voices now sounding like a Fused warrior, their goal in sight and minds aligned.

"Shit." I turned to the girls. "Get him out of trouble, Panty! If the Freak gets his hands on him, we're fucked!" Rock Briefs, the key to the Hellgate, and part of the Origin of this entire world. Corset's endgame and his untimely death means cutting off the link between Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and this version of Earth, allowing one to get to the Origin Point, the point in time closest to the Prime Worlds.

"Don't call me a Freak!" I blocked and sliced through debris Volde-tine shot towards me with magic and the Force using my shield and summoned the Nephilim weapons, merging them with my sunglasses and beret, swapping out the Demon Rifle for the Nephilim. I bashed Volde-tine and turned to the girls, tossing the weapons.

"Heads up!" A Force Pull removed my shield from my hands and I created an Anti-Magic shield with my hands, blocking a barrage of bolts. "Use them!" I roared and sent the spells back at the freak. He followed by lunging with Palpatine's synthetic lightsabers and I blocked with my bare hands before kicking him away. I heard Scanty fire at Phantom and shout out in surprise and pain.

"Nephilim weapons," she said. "Heaven and Hell energy."

"Use them together!" I sent my own barrage of lightning at Volde-tine and redirected his own.

"I'm no good with melee!"

"Just the rifle! Stocking can handle the sword!" I grunted as Voldemort added magic into the Force Lightning and I was pushed further into the school.

"You cannot win, boy," said Volde-tine in his weird amalgamated voice. "We are superior!"

"Too bad you need magic to beat me, Palpy! A few more seconds and I would've done worse to you than Windu did!"

"Silence," shouted Palpatine, breaking through his joined mind with Voldemort. I could feel Riddle's anger rising and smirked inwardly. "I shall show you the strength of the Dark Side!" I grinned and sent a Force Push at him before igniting it with Force Lightning. The Sith Seeker shot towards the Freak and exploded, its noise echoing in the halls before dissipating. I grinned as Voldemort struggled against Palpatine's own strength to use a spell to block the lightning. At the same time, Fiend Fire shot at me and I barely got my magical aura up to negate the worst of it as it burned away my shirt and empty bandolier before following with a rapid-fire cutting curse.

"That was a hundred-dollar shirt, asshole!" I grinned sadistically as my wounds started healing and shadows enveloped me, and I summoned the sister scythe to Denise's. "Hope you got the credits!" I shot forward and Palpatine took control, avoiding my rapid attacks like he would inexperienced strikes from a single Jedi Knight. I could only move so fast in this form in a confined space. I needed to push him outside where there was more room and more light to cast shadows. Then I noticed something. It was like Voldemort's side was getting stronger the more this fight dragged on. He was adapting to the binds put on his strength from the Shadow Vault. Voldemort could feel it as well and sent dozens of fakes at me. "Sonofa…" I glanced outside and spotted the Scanty and Stocking coming to an agreement.

"…Then it's back to hating each other," said Scanty.

"Make it fast!" I formed a replica of the Demon Rifle and sliced and shot through ghost after ghost before sending a wreathe of fire at Volde-tine. "I can feel him working past his binds, and I do not want to fight him at full power!" If Voldemort regained his full strength and overpowered Sidious, that would be too much at the moment and would force me to rely on an End All before the girls can get away. I had to think of something, and quick. I dodged under a Killing Curse and eliminated the last of the fakes between the two of us before I shot forward, my shadow moving around the Freak. Through the Shadowrealm, I could tell the two souls apart and channeled my soul magic into my shadow before we advanced on him. I created an instant clone and had him hold down the physical body while my shadow separated the two souls just enough for me to do some damage. I used the scythe and sliced through Palpatine's body, cutting Voldemort's soul off of him and dealing some major damage to the Sith. Palpatine shouted out in anger and Force pushed me away before pressing a button hidden on a gauntlet in his sleeve. I watched a Boom Tube open up and Voldemort's wisp of a soul shoot through it before an injured Palpatine limped after him. I tried going after them but was halted as a fake managed to grab hold of my legs. I roared in frustration as the bridge through space closed and glared at the spot it was at before making my scythe disappear. I heard gunfire and rushed outside.

I spotted Scanty and Stocking giving chase to Phantom as Panty and Kneesocks cut and shot down fakes coming for Rock. "Briefs! Get down!" I aimed my shadow rifle and shot down a large fake ghost before it could capture him. I flew up to Phantom and grabbed him in a full nelson before holding him in place. "Do it! Shoot!"

"But," exclaimed Scanty and Stocking.

"I'll be fine!" I switched my energy from Nephilim to God of War in an instant as Scanty and Stocking fired on Phantom. The blast shot through both of us and cracked the Ghost stone and weakening Phantom. I dropped him and caught Scanty as she dropped from the air as Stocking shouted in exertion and sliced through the rest of the stone and cutting Phantom in half. She dropped the sword and dropped as well. I caught her also and watched as the fakes that were about to overwhelm Panty and Kneesocks and take Rock turned into dust. I grunted as I landed and saw the girls asleep in my arms. I conjured a bed and set them down before collapsing on the ground with a groan. "Fucking. Fuck!" I turned to Dan Phantom and snapped, locking his halves as they started to reform in the shadows to transfer to the Vault. "If all my fights are going to be a fucking stalemate, I'm going to fucking scream!"

"Need some help with that," joked Panty suggestively.

"Not the fucking time, Whore." I snapped and Shadowmere galloped over, Kurumi still in his saddle, still unconscious and Asuka nowhere to be seen. "Hopefully, she got to safety." I stood up and moved Kurumi to the bed before levitating it above me. "Can one of you ladies offer me a ride? I don't think I'll have the energy to ride Shadowmere."

"I thought you were all powerful," said Kneesocks.

"Doesn't mean I don't get mentally tired! Come on! I just went twelve rounds with a Freak and came to a draw!"

"How was that a draw," asked Panty.

"Well they got away, didn't they?!"

"Why are you shouting?"

"You ever get blasted with a Ghostly Wail?! It leaves your ears ringing for hours! Now come on! We should get these three out of public attention!"

"We'll take my limo," said Kneesocks. "Where are we going?"

"How do you feel about Church?"

"Dammit."

"Afraid you'll burn up?"

"Fuck you."

"Not sure your sister would let you do that before or without her." I grinned as she blushed before growling and whistling for the limo. I looked inside and spotted Corset trying to stay alive as his stump arm continued to bleed out. "You're still alive? Damn you're persistent."

"G-go to H-H-Hell," stammered Corset as his body started shutting down.

"To quote the infamous Doctor Lovelace. 'After you, sir.'" I summoned a revolver and shot him in the head before moving his body out of the limo and vanishing the blood before bowing to Kneesocks to let her in first. I turned to Panty. "Get Rock out of here. He'll tell you where his house is. When you're done, head back to the church. Voldemort and Palpatine are still out there, you four need to be ready."

"What are you talking about," asked Panty as I moved the three unconscious girls into the limo.

"Calling either one of them a sore loser is an understatement. Phantom failed to stop me, now they'll come after the four of you for assisting me. Rock is defenseless and more powerful ghosts are going to be spawned from this."

"What do you mean?"

"We're simple commanders," said Kneesocks. "Corset was our handler. Our leader is bound to take our place now."

"And who is that?"

"Their dad," I said. "Think on the same level as your mother." I looked at Kneesocks. "It's _Him_ , isn't it?" She paused before nodding. I shook my head. "Fuck."

"Who?"

"Someone who's not above breaking a nonaggression pact. And if he does, it's war." I climbed into the limo next to Kneesocks. I looked at their counterpart to Chuck, Fastener as it drove the limo. "Get us to the church." Fastener looked at Kneesocks who nodded and turned to her sleeping sister. "Now, Miss Daemon. Let's talk."

* * *

 **(Conqueror's Hideaway- Dead Nexus Point)**

Voldemort snarled as he and Palpatine arrived in the Nexus. "I would've killed the fool," he shouted. "I had him and your incompetence let him gain the upper hand!"

"My incompetence," exclaimed Palpatine as he drained the life essence of a nearby slave provided by a demon Voldemort managed to summon to heal himself. "You possessed me!"

"You allowed your ego to put you in charge!"

"I will end you!"

"Not before I kill you!"

"Try it, Riddle." Palpatine held up his hand and lifted a goblet above his hand. "And I will gladly destroy your remaining Horcrux."

"Enough," shouted Shinnok. The Elder God glared at both Dark Lords. "How you failed is irrelevant. You still failed! Even with your combined prowess, he still beat you!"

"We would've killed him," shouted Voldemort. "Phantom was a buffoon! I was so close to releasing my binds! I would've killed him!"

"Your binds were only releasing because of my power over the Dark Side of the Force, Riddle!"

"Will both of you be quiet," shouted the Master as he looked up from his work. "I told you this combination would end horrendously." He turned to Shinnok. "If we hadn't lost the clown and Aizen, we would've had someone to handle Riddle's spirit!"

"Yet another thing we can blame Phoenix for," said Zamasu as the Kai helped heal Palpatine, much to his utter disgust at helping a mortal. "I hope you have a plan for dealing with him. And the demon traitors who helped him and the angels."

"I do," said Shinnok. "Someone who can understand the Verser's way of thinking." Shinnok opened a Boom Tube and Zamasu glared at who walked through.

"Another mortal?! And a child at that!"

"Uh, excuse you, Green Weirdo," exclaimed the girl in her late teens. She had blonde hair done up in two pigtails held in place with black and white clips, blue eyes and wore a schoolgirl's uniform with a short skirt and exposing her ample bust. "I'm, like, legally an adult."

"This is your plan?!"

"She may not seem like much," said the Fallen Elder God. "But I'm sure she should prove more than a match for Phoenix. Upon observing his fight with you, he seems capable of adapting to long term strategy using quick and effective improvisation. Our new friend here is a genius. Rivaling our Time Lord in programming and engineering and with an understanding of psychology as well."

"Phoenix," asked the girl. "You talking about Phoenix Mason?"

"You're aware of him," asked the Master.

"You bet your sorry ass I am!" The Master and Zamasu stared at her as she placed a crown on top of her head and her accent changed. "Oh, I've so waited for my fated reunion with my darling! It shall be a very eventful affair! Rivaling even the Queen's wedding!" She removed the crown and placed a pair of glasses on her face before turning to Shinnok. "I'll assume you need me to think of a plan to eliminate or, barring that, incapacitate Mr. Mason for an extended period of time. Am I correct in assuming." Shinnok chuckled.

"You are indeed, my dear. Am I right in assuming you can get the job done?" She removed her glasses and her features took a more manic expression as her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

"Right as fuck! Fucking Phoenix is gonna regret the day he fucked with me! I'll bring him down!"

"Then we'll allow you free reign, my dear." He opened a Boom Tube to the world Voldemort and Palpatine had just retreated from. "And you shall be granted a power to…"

"Didn't ask. Don't need it. Go fuck yourself!" She walked to the Boom Tube and arrived in Daten City with a massive grin, her personality reverting back to it's original. "Look out, Loser City! The Ultimate Despair, Junko Enoshima, has arrived! He he!"


End file.
